


Science, His Only Love! {Senku Ishkgami}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Rika is Chrome's little sister, and the only medic in Ishigami village. Since she was child, Rika has always wanted nothing but help people, especially her sick best friend, Ruri. Having nothing but a book left by her ancestors and her own mistakes to teach her. She's tried the best she could, but it just wasn't enough to help her friend. And just when she thinks all hope is gone, a miracle arrives in the form of a scientist who promises to help her friend.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

**_Intro_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)**

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**Rika is Chrome’s little sister, and the only medic in Ishigami village. Since she was child, Rika has always wanted nothing but help people, especially her sick best friend, Ruri. Having nothing but a book left by her ancestors and her own mistakes to teach her. She’s tried the best she could, but it just wasn’t enough to help her friend. And just when she thinks all hope is gone, a miracle arrives in the form of a scientist who promises to help her friend.**

* * *

“Listen. A couple of years ago. I would never have been able to say this for sure. But now I know. Without a doubt that Science has, and always will be my only love. I’m 10 billion percent sure!” He said, looking at her.

The girl’s eyes turned glossy from unshed tears.

****


	2. Updates

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.**

**If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server: https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA**


	3. Sorcery ‘Battles’

**_Sorcery ‘Battles’_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 7, mild cursing**

* * *

****

**Today’s Special**

**Science knows no country because knowledge belongs to humanity,**

**And is the torch which illuminates the world.**

**~ Louis Pasteur**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

“Hey, Chrome, Rika, it’s sorcery!” Ginro shouted, as he ran to find the pair in question.

“Quit freaking out, Ginro.” Chrome shouts back, walking up to him. “We’re already here. We saw these from the coast.”

“We found them off and decided to come check them out.” Rika added.

“Yeah. We’d be crazy not to come here right away.” Chrome said pointing at the bubbles.

He then turned to face the man he didn’t recognise. “Hey! I’m Chrome. I’m an insanely smart, genius sorcerer!” pointing his thumb at himself he introduced himself.

“Looks like we won’t have to go find him, Senku. This is the man I told you about yesterday. And that’s his sister, Rika.” Kohaku says.

“A sorcerer, huh?” Senku asks, scratching his ear. “I’m Senku. I’m a scientist.”

“You know him, Kohaku?” Rika asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep. I just met him yesterday.” Kohaku nods.

“And you decided to bring him here? What if he’s dangerous?” Rika asks, alarmed.

Kohaku was just about to tell Rika that Senku saved her life, only to get cut off by Chrome shouting at the bridge guards. “Don’t let him scare you with his cheap sorcery, Ginro, Kinro.”

Chrome then turns his attention back to the bubbles. “You can make plenty of this stuff from coal suds.” He says, popping a couple with his fingers.

“They're aren't dangerous either. In fact they’re pretty harmless.” Rika adds to his explanation. “I used to love playing with them. They're really fun to pop.”

Their explanation surprises Senku and catches his attention.

“I wasn’t scared.” Kinro says. “You’re a fool if you aren't cautious of the unknown.”

“I was pretty scared.” Ginro answers nervously, but honestly.

“Why are you here, Chrome? I have no interest in relying on your dubious, so-called ‘sorcery’.” Kinro says to Chrome, he then turns his attention to Rika. “Nobody's injured here, so we don’t need your help here either Rika.”

“I can be wherever I wanna be, whenever I wanna be.” says Rika.

“I don’t care. Do as you like.” Chrome answers, without looking at Kinro. He throws his clock back. Rika catching it before it can land on the ground.

“But this is one thing I’m not backing down on. No one beats me in sorcery.” Chrome says, getting fired up. “Don’t get in my way, guys.” He says, glaring at Senku.

He then adds,“If we fight here, the villagers could get caught up in it. Let's move elsewhere.”

“Oh? And where exactly do you purpose we go?” Senku asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Our shed.” Rika answers. “It’s not too far, yet far away enough not to involve people who don’t want to be.” It was actually the very reason they had chosen to build their shed there in the first place. That way they wouldn't have to walk far from the village, but at the same time, it would keep their sorcery away from people who didn’t want to be involved.

“Lead the way.” Senku nods.

* * *

Soon, Rika, Chrome, Senku, Kohaku, Kinro and Ginro are at the shed.

Where Chrome wastes no time in starting a large fire.

Chrome spreads his arms before the fire, being the only one to stand on one side of it, opposed to everyone else standing on the other side. His face shifts into a focused, menacing one. Scarring Ginro.

The blond starts sweating buckets as he thinks, ‘A sorcery battle? What are they going to do? They aren't going to burn everything to a crisp, are they?! Stop it! Nothing dangerous! Don’t get us caught up in it! Not even Rika can do anything if where burnt to ash!

Chrome starts laughing creepy, only for Senku to squat down in front of him. “Check out my badass sorcery!

“Rainbow Bridge! I am the master of flames!” He shouted as he threw a powder into the flames.

“The fire turned yellow!” Ginro shouted. “How?!”

As Chrome threw other various powders into the flame, the flame changed it’s colour again..

A blue powder turned the flames greenish-blue.

“It changed again! To a greenish-blue?” Ginro asks, moving even closer to his brother.

“Of course it will. It is called the Rainbow Bridge.” says Rika.

Chrome then threw in the final powder, changing the flame to a bright dark purple. It also caused the flame to rise high into the air.

“Purple?!” Ginro shouted, moving backwards from the flame a little. “Amazing. This is...”

“...sorcery.” Kohaku finished.

Rika turned her attention from her flames to the man who was sitting on the ground near the flames the entire time. Never moving. He had an unimpressed look on his face, only sweating a little from his proximity to the fire.

“Rainbow Bridge, my ass. It’s just a flame test reaction. You just threw salt, copper, and sulfur on it in that order. What’s the copper? Copper sulfate or something? I guess that doesn't help. It’s the blue crystals you picked up in the caves, isn’t it?” asked Senku.

‘Oh, shit!’ Chrome thought. ‘How the hell does he know about the blue crystal?! The only person I ever tell is Rika! Wait! What if he’s reading my mind? Is he reading my mind? Is that his sorcery? Oh, shit! Th-That’s a thing? Damn, nature, you’re scary!’

What he had expected to happen, and what had happened were two completely different things. What he expected Senku to do once he saw his Rainbow Bridge was to jump up scared and run away crying, all the well shouting, “Oh, no, I’m scared! I’m running away!” or another scenario that played out in his mind was for Senku to strip naked and apologize to him, saying, “I’m defeated. Please make me your apprentice.”

‘I thought his reaction would be one or the other, but oh, man!’ Chrome thought.

‘He knew about the blue crystals? That’s unexpected. Who is he?’ Rika thought.

Seeing everyone looking at him, especially Kohaku with her intense gaze, Chrome unwilling to admit defeat, made a cocky face and said “You’d better not be thinking that these cheap tricks are the only sorcery I’ve got.”

Rika sighed as she thought. ‘Chrome. Why on earth would you call them cheap? You're just undermining yourself. Just saying that it’s not all you’ve got would have been enough.’

“I didn’t say anything.” Kohaku says bluntly.

“Just wait right there!” Chrome yells, he then turns around and runs up to his shed. Slamming the door shut behind him. “I’m gonna show you something that can actually be weaponized. This one’s legit, trust me.” He shouts from inside the shed.

“He went to get something.” says Ginro.

“Is that why he wanted to relocate?” Kinro asks.

“So he needed his tools.” Kohaku observes.

Rika nods. “Yep. Another is that the village chief doesn't like him messing around near the village.”

Soon Chrome comes back outside. This time he’s holding a medium sized dark brown ball. He then starts rubbing it furiously from different angles in front of them.

In only a few moments, he’s huffing and puffing. He slowly makes his way towards Ginro. Pointing a finger close to his nose, he shocks him.

“Ouch!” The blond cries out. “What was that attack?!”

Rika turns her gaze to Senku, who gets up for the first time. He quickly makes his way to Chrome and nabs the ball.

“A ball of sulfur, huh?” He asks, observing it. “You put that sulfur you threw on that fire earlier into a pot and melt it down with heat. Once it cools and hardens, you crack the outer layer, and you’re done. That’s a crazy way to make one of these things. A sulfur ball static generator. It’s supposed to be a 17th century invention. You're exhilarating, Chrome, you know that?”

‘He’s good. He figured out how Chrome made it with just one glance. But I wonder what's all the other stuff he mentioned after.’ Rika thought.

Senku then undoes the leather attached to the stick he used to support his neck. And wraps the ball in the leather. “Rubbing it with leather instead of your hands will give you ten billion times more power. This is my flag of science.” The furiously rubs the ball, causing his hair to stand up. Senku then touches Chrome, shocking him.

“Oh, crap!” He shouts.

“Chrome!” Risk shouts, worried that he’s in pain. “Let him go!”

“Relax. It doesn’t hurt that much.” Senku says, without looking back.

“His head’s all spiky!” Ginro says, amazed.

“It was split before, though.” Says Kohaku “How does that work?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen a reaction that strong before.” Rika nods.

Senku smirks, and tosses the ball at the three of them. The second it touches them, it causes their hair to stand up.

“Hey, give it back!” Chrome shouts, longing for the ball. Only for Kohaku to move it before he can grab it.

“What is this, a kid’s science experiment class?” Senku asks, crossing his arms. “Such primitive…” he then trails off as his gaze goes to the shed.

“Chrome, did you think all this up by yourself in this primitive village?” He asks. “You gathered all these potentially useful minerals and scientific materials in that shed by yourself?”

“Not really. Rika helps out a lot. Most of the herbs were gathered by her. But it’s just us.” Chrome answers. “That a problem? Kids collect everything. They smash things together, mix them, burn them… and if something crazy happens, that’s sorcery. What else could it be?”

Senku smirks at them over his shoulder and then starts chuckling. ‘Check it out, Tsukasa. Even if you kill me, even if you kill anyone, even if you reset science… there'll always be idiots who’ll try anything, and the shiny monkeys will inevitably create a technological civilization.’

Senku turns around and walks toward Chrome. Putting his face close to the brown haired boys, he says,”Chrome,” lifting his gaze, he meets Rika’s, “and you to Rika, the way things are going, your ten billion percent one of the people Tsukasa is going to kill. Your only choice is to join our kingdom of science.”

‘Tsukasa? Who the hell is that? Is he dangerous?’ Rika thinks.

Chrome’s thoughts are also on a similar course to his sister’s. ‘Tsukasa? What are you talking about?’

Meanwhile, Senku climbs up to the entrance of the shed. All the whole cackling, “I’d love to have you and this entire shed of science in our kingdom.”

“You’re not getting it, jerk! Get down!”

“Who said you could go in there!”

Chrome and Rika shout at the same time.

‘Dam it, I look stupid. I can’t back down now.’ Chrome thinks.

“I challenge you to one last fight, then.” Chrome shouts up at him. “It’s a duel! If you lose, you’ll forget and leave the village for good. If you win, I’ll give you everything, shed and all. I’ll even throw Rika into the deal.”

“Challenge?” Senku repeats.

“What?!” Rika asks, surprised. “Don’t bring me into this. I’m the village's only medic. I can’t leave.”

“Medic?” Senku asks, smirking. “All right. I accept this challenge.”

“I’ll show you some insane sorcery. I’ve never lost in my whole life. Arithmetic” Says Chrome confidently. Not realizing he was way out of his league. “Fight me in a battle of numbers!”

“I’m pretty sure Senku is going to go undefeated.” Kohaku says in the background.

And exactly as Kohaku has predicted, Senku won in an overwhelming amount.

** Shed of Science and the siblings, Chrome and Rika, acquired!! **

“There goes 15 years of my life, and the rest to follow.” Rika sighs.


	4. We’re Going To Build The Nation Of Science With You!

**_We’re Going To Build The Nation Of Science With You!_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 7, Slow burn**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Build an empire with the same bricks that were thrown at you.**

**~ Unknown**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

“This is exhilarating!” Senku says, starry eyed, as he takes in the content of the shed. “How many years did it take you two to find all this stuff?” He asks.

“See that? It’s awesome, isn’t it? You may have wreaked me in sorcery and arithme- I mean, I was off my game today’s anyway… but my collection is the best there is!” Chrome brags.

“And you just gambled that, and us, away!” Rika shoots at him.

‘They’re all just rocks. The only useful things here are the herbs Rika collects.’ Kohaku thinks.

“Malachite! Chalcanthite! Corundum!“ Senku says, amazed. 

“That one’s seriously tough.” Chrome notes about the last one.

“I have no idea how they’re different.” says Kohaku.

Rika nods, “I really don’t know either. I mostly just know about the herbs.”

“Oh, man, galena? Lead acquired!” Senku exclaims, looking at a grey piece that had lumps a blue stone also poking out of it.

“That one’s crazy shiny when you break it.” Chrome said, hammer in hand.

“Nope. I just can’t understand the way they get so spiritual about collecting rocks.” says Kohaku.

“I used to collect bugs and stuff. Now I can't even touch them. They creep me out.” Ginro admits.

“You even have a cinnabar!” Senku continues.

“Have fun showing off your trophies. I have to deliver the hot spring water to my sister.” Kohaku says bordly. She then turns to Rika. “Are you going to come with me?” 

Rika shakes her head. “No. I already gave her my daily check up. You go on.”

At this point, Rika honestly preferred to avoid Ruri. Seeing her only reminded her that the older woman's condition was only getting worse. And so far, neither her or Chrome had found anything that could help.

* * *

“Cinnabar. Also known as the philosopher’s stone.” Senku explained. As he crushed up the stone and heated it on a clay pot. “It showed up in Dragon Quest, too.”

Chrome and Rika watched as Senku tended to the fire.

Senku continued his explanation. “Heat it up, and you get mercury.”

“There they go again with their weird sorcery.” Ginro says with a closed eyes smile. 

Only for Kinro to slam the sharp end of his spire onto the ground. “Do as you like outside the village. But take so much as one step over this bridge, and I’ll kill you. Rules are rules.”

Senku smirks at the threat, and continues onwards with his explanation. “Melt some gold dust into the mercury, and…” he then grabs Kinro’s spire and coats the sharp stone in the mixture. After that, he bakes it in the flame.

“Don’t inhale this smoke. It’ll kill you.” He tells the guard, who had refused to let go of his weapon.

“And now you have a shiny golden spear.” Senku finishes.

Everyone states amazed at the bright shiny golden spear.

“Oh, man!” Chrome says, amazed.

“It’s so pretty~” says Rika, starry eyed.

“What good will this sorcery do?” Kinro asks, ever the practical one.

Senku chuckles at his question. “It’s not good for jack” he answers. “But you’re Kinro, aren't you? So a golden sword. It’s perfect for you.”

“I hope you aren't trying to buy me off with this nonsense.” Kinro asks, glaring at Senku.

“Nuts.” says Senku.

“That won’t work on Kinro. all he ever says is that rules are rules. He’s super stiff.” Chrome informs him.

Rika nods in agreement. “That’s right. Kinro has a crazy good work ethic.”

“That’s right.” Kinro reappears. “Rules are rules.”

Despite his talk, he did like the image of him with the golden spear. So he turned around and went back to his post, saying. “Though I don’t see the need to remove it, either.”

Senku and Chrome cackled evilly,“He just needs one more push!” Said Senku.

“Please don’t do that! It’s scary!” Rika says, backing off a couple steps.

“Aww. Don’t be a party popper Rika.” Chrome says, slapping his sister on the back.

“A-Are there any silver spears?” Ginro asks shyly, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

* * *

“You’re like one of those people who spends all their time collecting materials in Monster Hunter.” Senku says, as they walk back to the shed.

“Monster… Hunter?” Rika and Chrome ask, confused.

“You guys weren’t kidding when you said you have a lot of plants and herbs.” Senku says, getting a closer look at that section of their collection. “Felworts, sweet root, canker root…”

“They’re all used in traditional medicine. They’re all drugs.” Senku observes.

“That’s right. I use them in a lot of medicines. That’s the only reason we collect them at all.” Rika says, running her fingers across the jars.

“Oh, and how do you know these are the ones you need to find?” Questions Senku.

“A book. There’s a single book that has been passed down since this village was created from mentor to mentee. Mine passed away a few years ago. So I had to become the medic before the time was right. So some of the ones here are from them, but the rest…” Rika tails off, not liking the method they used to find the rest.

So Chrome decided to take over and continue,“The rest we have no idea if they work or not, though. We’ve been trying them on our own bodies and collecting the ones that were good. Well collect anything if it’ll make Ruri better. That’s why I became a sorcerer. And it’s also why Rika decided to apprentice under the last village medic.

* * *

Later that day as the sun began to set. Chrome asked the question that had been on his as well as Rika and Kohaku’s minds since they had met Senku. “Senku, is there no sorcery or medicine that can save Ruri?” He then corrected himself. “No science?”

“It depends on her condition.” Senku answered honestly. “But in this stone world…” he trailed off.

“Chrome, Rika, I should tell you two everything. Everything that happened, 3,700 years ago. About the world before the collapse.”

Senku then spent the night telling the siblings about how the world was before the green light hit. About cars, planes and other technology. About how humans touched the sky and even went past their own atmosphere. How sorcery was science and medicine a branch of it. And then the peterfication. 

By the end of it, Chrome and Rika were both crying. “Why are you two bawling all of a sudden?” Senku asks, surprised. “What’s with your emotions? I can think of a reason why Rika could be like this, but what about Chrome?”

“I’m not crying! Wait, damn it! I am!” Chrome said. “Who caused the petrification?” He asked. “If I ever see them, I’ll kill them! How could we lose this? Our human predecessors spent millions of years slowly building this crazy, technological civilization, and it got wiped out in the blink of an eye?! I’m pissed as hell!”

“Honestly. What were they thinking? Who could ever be so, so… so evil? How could they destroy not only all those lives, but the future as well. Trampling on all the sacrifices of the people who came before them.” Rika nodded, agreeing with her brother.

Senku smirks and chuckles. “It’s not wiped out, idiots. The whole thing right here.”

“Where?” Chrome and Rika ask at the same time, surprised.

“Humanity isn’t going down that easily. Two million years of human history is right here inside of me.” Says Senku, pointing to his forehead. “And right here inside you two as well. Am I wrong?”

“Of course you’re not. Senku, I’m going to build this nation of science with you.” Chrome answers.

“We both are.” Rika nods, agreeing. “And we’re going to defeat Ruri’s sickness! So tell us! Didn’t you say earlier that there’s a scientific way to save Ruri?!”

Senku smirks, “Yeah. We’re making the ultimate medicine of science… The antibiotic.”


	5. A Good Hug

**_A Good Hug_ **

* * *

  
  


**Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)**

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 8, Slow burn**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**I like hugs.**

**The really long hugs,**

**The ones where you just don’t want to let go.**

**~ Hplyrikz.com**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

The next day, Senku, Rika, Chrome and Kohaku gathered in front of the shed.

“Tell me, Senku. How do we make the cure-all medicine?” asked Chrome. “We’re gonna to defeat Ruri’s sickness!”

“We’ll do whatever you need us to. No matter how hard it’ll be. If it means we can save her!” Nodded Rika.

“I’ll help in any way I can, if it means Ruri-new will get better!” says Kohaku, all fired up.

Senku smirks as a scenario plays out in his mind.

* * *

_“Ruri-sama!” A villager shouts._

_“I’m so worried.” Another cries bowing down next to her._

_And swopes Senku, cutting her sickness._

_“She’s not sick anymore!” The villagers rejoice._

_“Harry for science!” A villager shouts._

_“I’m going to join the kingdom of science!” One of the declares._

* * *

“I see what he’s thinking. He’s planning to save Ruri as part of some sleazy scheme.” Chrome says.

“It isn’t that hard with that stupid grin on his face. But I honestly don’t care. So long as he can cure Ruri, he can think of whatever he wants.” Rika says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I can’t decide if he’s a gentleman or a slimeball.” Kohaku says from beside them, copying Rika’s pose. . “I guess he’s just logical, but…”

“The kingdom of science is going to be making an antibiotic.” Senku says, drawing the image of a cylinder with hemispherical ends, the most common shape of an antibiotic, on the ground with a stick. “It’s the scientific wonder drug that kills bacteria infecting a person. It’s saved hundreds of millions of lives ever since it was discovered in the early twentieth century. We can’t do blood tests. We have no idea what her disease even is. But it’s worth trying it anyway.” Senku expected the last part of his little speech to demotivate the three of them…

… But it has the exact office effect and fired them up even more instead.

“All right, let’s get on it right away!” shouted Chrome.

“What do we need?”

“What do we need to do?” 

Kohaku and Rika asked at the same time.

“We’re missing all kinds of stuff. Pay attention when I talk.” said Senku, annoyed. 

He then began exposing their options. “There are two routes to making antibiotics. We can take the biological route and make penicillin from living things, or we can take the stone route and make slugs drugs from rocks.”

“Han on, Senku.” Kohaku says, stopping him. “Living things? Rocks? How would you make medicine from those?”

“Penicillin, made from green mold, is the more famous one. But making penicillin in this stone world would be a crazy game of chance, where we’d be going, ‘Hey, we managed to stumble upon this super green mild that’s ten billion times more powerful, woo!’ We’ll just have to pray, ‘Please, Lord, give us some of the nice green mole, thanks!’ Meanwhile, the sone route, making slugs drugs, will take insane amounts of diligence and manpower, but even in this stone world, well labs on the drug, ten billion percent.”

“Then the answer is obvious!” Chrome shouted.

“You get it, don’t you?” Senku questions. “We’re neither gods or geniuses. We crawl around on the ground, making everything step by step.” He says, as he begins drawing a map of the procedures of making the antibiotic.

“We’re taking the stone route. We’ll get each of these things one by one and warp right through two million years of science history. This is the roadmap to the cure-all sulfa drugs.” Senku says. His eyes narrowed as he said, “though it would be helpful if we knew exactly how long she has.”

“1 and a half years.” Rika answers. “Ruri has 1 year and about 6 months. If her health continues on the track it is on now. Then that’s all the time she has.”

Senku smirks, “I guess that’s our time limit.

* * *

“Oh, damn, man!” Chrome said nervously, looking at the finished road map to the antibiotic.

“That’s a lot of steps. Can we really do this in time?” Rika asks, sweating buckets along with Kohaku.

Chrome had surprisingly already moved on from his shock at the number of steps and materials needed. “Let’s start with this “iron” stuff, then.” He paused, realizing he had no idea what iron was. “Wait, what is iron, anyway? Teach me everything.”

“Iron isn’t going to be that easy.” Senku said.

“I don’t think any of them is gonna be easy.” Rika said, bending down to look at all the images. “I’ve never even heard of most of these things, let alone seen them.”

“Senku-sensei’s sorcery science class, huh?” Kohaku asked, testing the concept on her tongue. “I don’t think I could even keep up.”

“Kinda sounds unreal. Yesterday I had no idea that something like science even existed. And now to find out there was a world completely different from ours only a couple thousand years ago. That’s a lot to take in.” Rika says, tilting her head as she draws random shapes on the ground.

Soon, the day turned to night. Senku spent the entire time explaining things to Chrome and Rika, answering their questions as they went. Kohaku mostly listened from a distance, though she did leave for a bit to go collect water for Ruri from the hot spring.

“Are you serious?! Damn!” Chrome exclaimed, amazed at the new piece of information Senku just revealed. “The planet’s the one that’s moving?! Dude!” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Senku said laying on his back, exhausted from all the hours of explaining things. Rika was fine, but Chrome’s constant barrage of questions had tired him out.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Kohaku said from up on a branch of a tree near the other three. “Why am I not being flung off this branch, then?”

“Because there’s gravity.” Senku answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It would have sounded a long more arrogant, if both he and his voice weren’t shaky from hours of explaining.

“I always thought it was weird.” Chrome said, looking up at the night sky. “Some of the stars don’t move at all.”

Senku pointed his finger at a bright shining star. “That’s the North Star. It’s a ridiculously useful star that’s ten billion percent true North. Remember that.”

“Oh, is it?” Chrome asks, following his gaze.

“It seems slightly off from the true North.” Kohaku says, as she gets a good look at where the star really is.

“Yeah. Isn’t true North, more of that way.” Rika asks, pointing her finger a little bit away from the star.

“It can’t be.” Senku says, getting up and scratching his ear with a finger. “It’s working the margin of error-” Senku stops talking as realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

“Earth’s axis is shifting!” He exclaims, eyes siding as he figures out why the star wasn’t true North anymore. “The whole planet has tilted slightly over the past 3,700 years. It’s currently AD 5,379. The North Star’s moved! No wonder my CPS screwed up and got me lost on my way to Hakone.” Senku starts laughing at himself. “A true scientist would laugh at me. How could I have not seen that? You guys are way more observant because you have no preconceived notions. I’m such a loser.”

Senku then stiffened up as he felt warm arms wrap around him. He turns around to see Rika hugging him. “What-” 

He goes to ask her what is she doing, only to be cut off by her saying, “Hush. You should give yourself a little more credit than that. As for the hug you looked like you needed one. In my short years as a medic, I’ve come to learn that not all injuries are physical. And the best cure for those types is a good hug.” Senku eventually loosen ups against her, and let’s her hug him.


	6. Down By The Bay, Where Watermelons Grow

**_Down By The Bay, Where Watermelons Grow_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 8, Slow burn**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Embrace the glorious mess that you are.**

**~ Elizabeth Gilbert**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

Kohaku smiles at the scene from up in her tree, “Rika’s right you know. You don’t seem like a loser to me, Senku.”

“I’m not saying that to put myself down. I think of myself as being so rational, but I couldn’t keep up on this scale. That’s all. ” Senku admits.

Rika tilts her head in confusion, “I don’t see what so wrong about that. Your human after all. An average person lives for about 80-90 years. But you stay consionse for nearly 4000 years. That in itself is an amazing feat. So like I said. Give yourself a little bit of credit.”

Senku looked at her, and the swore that he could see flowers blooming around her head, and then he chuckled. “I suppose you're right. 3,700 years. It never hit me until now how insanely long that is.”

He then looked at the three of them as he realized something. “Wait, how did you know that ex-North Star isn’t true North?”

Chrome’s ego suddenly hit the ceiling, as he laughed. “So even the great Senku didn’t know about this rock!” He exclaimed arrogantly. “This crazy rock that I happened to find on a bald mountain!”

Chrome then ran to the shed. Within minutes he was back with a pot full of water and a rock. He took a fallen leaf from the bottom of the tree Kohaku was sitting on, and placed the rock on it. He then placed the leaf and the rock on top of the water.

“For some reason, when you hang it or flat it, it always points straight North!” Chrome explained to Senku. “Isn’t that nuts?”

Senku’s eyes widened as he realised what the stone was. “It’s a magnet.”

Chrome fell onto his back. “You know of it?! Damn it!”

“It was a good try.” Rika said, trying to make her brother feel better.

“Good going Chrome.” Senku complemented. “If we have magnets…”

* * *

The next day, all four of them had changed into swimsuits and were jumping into the stream near the village.

Senku had used a cloth to slow down his fall, well Chrome was using a log, to break his fall.

Kohaku and Rika choose to go the old fashioned way, and use the rocks as steps to get to it.

Rika watched as Kohaku pushed her magnet down to the bottom of the lake. And then when she brought it back up. It had a bunch of black sand attached to it like jagged spikes, almost like it was a sea urchin.

“Look at how much it picked up.” Kohaku said excitedly. “All this suspicious black sand!”

“We’re finally taking the first step on the road to the kingdom of science. The curtain is rising on the age of iron!” says Senku, “Now that’s exhilarating.”

Within moments the boys were doing nothing but drinking water on the rocks, well the girls kept bending down, getting as much sand as they could, place it into their pouch, and repeat the process all over again.

“Seriously, though, that lioness… and I’m surprised the medic can keep up. Is everyone in your village like that?” Senku asks lazily.

“We have a few brute strength gorillas, but Kohaku’s the only agile gorilla. The only reason Rika can keep up is because she’s always bouncing around the village for one reason or another. And when she’s not doing that, she’s out collecting rocks and herbs with me.She’s kinda like a bunny.” Chrome answers.

”Bunny huh?” Senku repeats, he looks at her small structure and how she jumps from one place in the river to the next. “I guess that fits.”

“I said I’m not a gorilla!” Kohaku’s shouts at the two men. “Also, we’re doing all the collecting here! Why don’t you men get off your asses and do some work, too? We don’t have enough manpower!” She yells at them.

“True. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can make the cure-all medicine for Ruri.” Rika nods.

“That’s right!” Kohaku then proceeds to hit the two on the head. But for some reason, Chrome is the only one who ends up with lumps on his head.

“Sorry.” The two apologize, getting back to work.

** Acquired iron sand!! **

“She’s right, though. This is going to take all day.” Senku says.

“Should I get someone from the village to help out?” Chrome asks.

“As far as the villagers know, you two are both suspicious sorcerers.” Kohaku says, adding more sand to her pouch. “Sadly, no one’s come to help.”

“Then I guess the four of us will just have to work extra hard.” Rika says, getting fired up.

Senku sights, he sees something green from the corner of his eye and lifts his head to see… “A watermelon?”

“It’s Suika.” Kohaku and Rika say at the same time.

“Why are you here?” Kohaku asks, surprised to see the young girl here.

Suika lifts her hand to show a rock, with black sand attached to it.

“Did you follow us here?” Kohaku asks, making her way towards the girl.

“Does someone know where you are?” questions Rika, concerned. “You know people will worry if you go missing.”

“Her name is Suika?” Senku asks, watching Kohaku pet her head, or the watermelon on top of her head.

“It’s a nickname, probably. She’s always wearing a watermelon rind.” Chrome answers. He then screams when he realizes she’s holding his magnet. “Hey, Suika! You took my magnet!” He then snaps the rock from her hand.

Rika runs behind him and slaps the back of his head. “Don’t be mean to Suika! She’s just a child. It’s probably your fault for losing it in the first place!”

“Iron sand.” Chrome notes, as he stops rubbing his head.

“I want to help.” Suika says, bending down to try and grab some iron sand with her hands. “I can never make myself useful to anyone because I have this thing in my head. That’s not going to change even when I grow up.

Chrome looks down guiltily once he hears her explanation.

“Aww. You're so sweet.” Rika coes, hugging the younger girl.

Suika turns to Senku, “So if there ever is anyone in need…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Senku says, understanding where she’s going. “I appreciate it. The kingdom of science doesn’t turn anyone away. We need all the help we can get. A shrimp like you would be ten billion times better at gathering sand.” He says, walking up to her and giving her his rock. “We’re counting on you, Suika.”

“He’s the first person to not ask me why I’m wearing this on my head. He must have thought I don’t want anyone to see me face, so he’s being nice.” Suika says, only for Kohaku to shake her head.

“You really don’t know Senku. You're glorifying him too much.”

“He just doesn’t care what you look like, as long as you're useful.” Chrome nods.

“I’m going to gather all the iron sand!” Suika says, getting fired up.

‘Either way. He’s pretty good with kids. Isn’t he?’ Rika thinks, as she stares at his back. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking. She quickly slapped herself on the face, and tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind. ‘Ruri’s life is on the line here. I don’t have time for thoughts like that!’


	7. Irish Twins and Foxtail Millet

**_Irish Twins and Foxtail Millet_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 8, Slow burn, slight nakedness**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Nothing brings people together like good food.**

**~Harrel-Aged Creations**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

“Donburako, donburako…” Sukhman began chanting as she collected the sand.

“Who are, Momotaro?!” Chrome shouted. “Don’t drown.” He yelled after.

Senku’s eyes widened as he asked, “You don’t know Dragon Quest or Monster Hunter, but you do know Momotaro? Who taught you?”

“Hey, you know Momotaro, too?” Chrome asked, surprised.

“Ruri-new told us about him.” Suika answered.

“Come to think of it, why do you know about gorillas? Are they out in the wild?” Senku continued to question.

“I’ve never actually seen one.” Kohau answers.

“I don’t think anyone's ever seen one.” Rika agreed.

“But there’s a gorilla in Momotaro, isn’t there?” Chrome asked.

“No, there isn’t!” Senku shouted.

“He used millet dumplings to win friends, remember?” Chrome tried to remind him. “A bear, a lion, a gorilla, and an alligator.”

“What kind of wild-ass Momotaro is that?!” Senku questioned, eyes nearly popping out of his head. ‘Was it meant to be an easy-to-understand story to teach about dangerous animals?’

“I heard all kinds of stories from Ruri-nee, too. Come to think of it, I think I learned all my big words from Ruri-nee, too.” Kohaku says.

‘Ruri… Just who are you?’ Senku questions. Senku chuckles, “I’m low-key interested in this Ruri chick. We really need to make the cure-all and save her, whatever it takes.”

“What do you mean, you're interested in Ruri?” Chrome asks, a little panicked. “What does that mean, Senku?”

“Senku, Senku, Senku-sensei…” Kohau calls him, making the universal come here motion. “Chrome seems to have a crush on Ruri-nee.” She whispers into his ear.

“So that’s what it was. Here we go.” Senku says, making a sleazy face.

“And Chrome’s such a child.” Kohaku says, as she and Senku walk away, leaving behind Rika, Chrome and Suika. “I like how oblivious he is.”

“What are you guys talking about?!” Chrome shouts from behind them. “Damn it, who are you calling a child?!”

* * *

“So the black sand we got from the river turns into this ‘iron’ stuff?” Suika asks, looking into the pot that they had dumped all the collected sand in.

“Yeah.” Senku affirms. “Mix four parts iron sand to one part coal, and bake.”

“Hey, that’s easy.” Chrome says. As they weigh the sand and coal on a stick that is hanging onto a tree by a rope. The rope’s splitting the stick into fifths. With four on one side, and one on the other.

“It’s a lot harder than it sounds. It’s not like making clay pots. The highest temperature we can get by burning the wood is 700 degrees. But iron making, Turing iron sand into iron, requires 1,500 degrees.”

“That’s not even close enough.” Kohau says.

“Yeah. That’s a difference of 800 degrees. What are we gonna do?” Rika agrees.

“The answer to that is quite simply bunny.” Says Senku.

Rika tilts her head in confusion as the nickname. ‘Is he calling me small!’ As realization stricken her, her eyes narrow. “Don’t call me bunny!”

“We blow like hell.” Senku continues on, completely ignoring her. But he honestly hadn’t ignored her, he actually classified that nickname into one to use again, if he ever wants to annoy her, like with Kohau. 

“We have to give it as much oxygen as we can. We’ll send in a ton of air. And double the flame’s damage output from 700 to 1,500.” He says. Throwing everyone a pump made out of leather, sticks and a Bambi pipe.

“This thing blows air?” Kohau asks, amazed, as she squeezed the two sides to gather. “With something this useful, I could probably do it by myself.”

“You can make that claim once you’ve done. We’re never going to have enough manpower.” Said Senku.

After doing it, the rest realized what Senku had meant. With the constant motion of opening and closing the flaps to pump air into the clay oven to raise the heat of the fire, it didn’t take long for all five of them to get tired.

“Damn it, my arms are killing me!” Chrome said, panting.

“I know. My arms feel like they’re gonna fall right off.” Rika agreed.

“Don’t you dare take a break! It’ll get cooler!” Senku shouted at them.

“How many more minutes are we doing this?” Kohaku asked.

“Roughly… another… twenty to thirty hours.” Answered Senku between pants.

“Iron making is insane!” Chrome, Kohau, Rika and Suika exclaimed at the same time, Chrome even crying a bit at the news.

Soon, Suika couldn’t go on anymore and collapsed onto her back, exhausted.

“Don’t push yourself, Suika!” Kohau told her, as she forced her arms to keep pumping at the same time. “Take a break.”

Rika nodded, agreeing. “Kohaku’s right. You're still only a child. You shouldn’t push yourself too hard.”

“I still can’t make myself useful.” The poor girl thought sadly.

* * *

Later that night, all you could hear were the kingdom of science’s pants and wailes as a dark smoke from the fire rose high into the air.

“It looks like they’re up to something really gruelling.” Ginro observed from the top of a house. “I-I… I think I’m going to help-”

“No, Ginro.” Kinro said at once. “Don’t abandon your post. Rules are rules.”

“Come on.” Ginro pouted. “Just because you already had a golden spear made for you… I want…”

“A thing?!” Kinro exlaimes. “That’s incredibly low, Ginro!l

Ginro jumps down and throws his spear to the ground. “Swap spears with me, then.” He says, reaching for the golden tipped spear.

Only for Kinro to move it away from him, and closer to his body. “No.” The older brother answers.

“I’ll settle for gold, even though that’s kin frongols instead of gin for silver.” He tries to plead.

“No!”

* * *

By the time morning came, the entire kingdom of science was exhausted. Senku and Chrome had collapsed onto their sides, Suika was on her side, and the bunny and the lioness were curled up into tiny balls, asleep.

Once everyone had gotten up again, they broke down the clay oven to reveal… that the sand was still sand.

“It didn’t work.” Rika said sadly. “Was all of that for nothing than?” She cried.

“Manpower is our top priority.” Senku said, glaring at the sand. Chrome behind his open mouth. “The kingdom of science needs more citizens.”

“I may have an idea…” Rika smirked, a certain blond named after silver in mind.

When they found him. Little Ginro was fast asleep, having no idea about what was to come. Dreaming about his silver spear. “The spear… Kinro…”

His small form was soon covered by an ominous shadow, which turned out to be the shadows of Senku, Rika and Chrome. 

“I knew it. We almost have Ginro.” Senku chuckled, having a large sleazy smile on his face.

“Good.” Said Chrome, copying his expression. “This is working in our favour!”

“Too bad Kinro won’t be that easy.” Rika said, pouting.

“We’re using the bait that is science to gain manpower!” The two scientists finished in unison.

“Quit calling it bait, both of you.” Kohau glared at them.

“But it’s not like the whole village is going to appreciate a shiny spear.” Senku said, getting serious again. “We need intel about what people want.”

“I’m good at that kind of thing!” Suika said excitedly raising her hand. “I can turn into a watermelon, so I can go anywhere without being noticed!” She said, poping her small body into the shell of the watermelon, amazing everyone.

“Not bad.” Senku chuckled. “All right, Great Detective Suika-dams, we call on your services to find us manpower for ironmaking.”

“You got this, Great Detective Suika!” Chrome shouted encouragingly.

‘Great Detective Suika…’ the girl repeated in her head happily. ‘I’m going to make myself useful!’ She thought excitedly, bouncing across the bridge.

* * *

Later that night, she enthusiastically told the citizens of science about her discoveries.

“I went to listen in on people to see if there’s anything they want.” Suika said, as they cooked their fish. “First, the dazzling sisters, Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby.”

“Ah, the prettiest girls in town.” Kohaku notes.

“What those three want…” Suika begins, 

“I’d appreciate it if it’s something we can make with the technology of this age.” Senku says in the background.

“...is a boyfriend!” Suika exclaimes.

“And that’s something we have no chance of making with science!” Senku shouts, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Garnet wants a strong man, Sapphire a handsome man, and Ruby wants someone who will feed her.” Suika says, explaining the three girls types.

“They’re perfectly faithful to their desires.” Kohau says, slightly disgusted. She then chuckled, “If you ask me, you’re quite an attractive man, Senku. But I don’t think you're the kind of “handsome man” that Sapphire’s asking for.” 

“Look at them, saying whatever they want.” Chrome says, munching on a fish. “This is the problem with women. That’s why I hate women.”

“You’re such a child, Chrome.” Kohaku laughs. “Ruri-nee and I are both women, so do you hate us?”

“True. I’m also a woman too. So do you have your own sister?” Rika asks, tone deadly sweet, as she comes up to stand beside Kohaku.

“Kohau, I don’t think of you as a woman.” Chrome says, treading dangerous grounds. “”You're a gorilla.” He then turns to Rika, “and your nothing but a child.”

He then takes one look at the girl's faces, and bows down and apologizes, butt naked. “I’m sorry.”

Senku could have sworn that he saw both girls' heads blow up to the size of air balloons.

“Honestly. I’m only 10 months younger than you, you know.” Rika says, puffing up her checks and pouting.

“10 months? I guess that would make the two of you a pair of Irish twins.” Senku says.

“Irish twins? What’s that?” Rika asks.

“Irish twins are a pair of siblings born less than a year apart. Thus, making the two of you a pair of Irish twins.” Senku says, explain the term. Once everything has calmed down again, he goes on. “I think I have a shot with the one who wants someone to feed her. What does she want?”

“A feast, like fish and stuff.” Suika answers. She then remembers something else related to that topic. “Speaking of feasts, Ganen, the biggest glutton in town, said he’s bored to death of eating grilled fish everyday. He’s been looking for something new to try.”

Senku chuckles, “I knew you could do it, Great Detective Suika-sans.” He complements. “I can already see the scientific bait we need to get them on our side.”

“Are you actually going to cook for them?” Kohau asks, surprised.

“What does that have to do with science?” questions Chrome.

“It has everything to do with science.” Senku answers, looking at him from over his shoulder. “Food is science.”

“It is?” Rika asks, tilting her head.

“Of course it is. Where do you think the umami of the fish you eat every day comes from? It’s glutamic acid and inosinic acid.” Senku says, he then turns his attention to Suika and her puppy who are playing with a long green plant, with fuzz growing out from its top. “Suika, what is that, anyway?” He asks.

“This is my friend Chalk’s favourite toy. Dog tail millet!” The girl in question answers.

“You mean foxtail millet.” Senku corrects. “That might work.” He says, standing up. “We might be able to make the world’s most delicious dish that everyone in my old world loves.”

* * *

The next day, they begin the process of collecting the foxtail millet.

Kohau goes in with her knives and severs them. Then Senku, Chrome, Rika and Suika collect them.

Soon they had baskets full.

“Wow. This sure is a lot.” Rika notes, looking at the large collected pile of the green plant.

“We’re gonna need a lot.” Senku says, “We’re making gourmet survival food from scratch. Now that’s exhilarating.”

They then begin pounding the foxtail millet against a slab of stone.

“We aren’t actually eating this foxtail millet, are we?” Kohaku asks. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Is it even safe to eat?” Rika asks, looking at how thick the fuzz is. “I don’t think it’s chewable.”

“We’re whacking the hell out of it to husk it so we can eat it.” Senku says, answering the girls questions. “Foxtail millet is genuinely ten billion percent a grain. It’s a primitive millet.”

“It looks nightly nasty.” Kohau says, looking at the finished project of the grain they’d collected.

“It’s covered in furry stuff.” Suika observes.

“Kinda reminds of that stuff that grows on trees.” Rika says, poking it.

Chrome then came back with a large pot full of water. The girls then poured the foxtail millet into the water. With Senku mixing it in as it was poured.

They then drain the water and are left with the grains.

The next step is grinding the grains into a fine powder. Which they did with two slabs of stone.

“It’s a cycle of inspiration and trial-and-error. Food is a perfect example of science. We now have wheat flour, or rather, foxtail millet flour!” Senku says, looking at the finished product.

The five of them high fives, celebrating the fruit of their labours.

* * *

Then. The actual cooking began. “Toss in wild bird eggs, and tenderize it using potassium carbonate.” Senku says, through the two aforementioned ingredients in. He then began kneading the mixture into a dow. “It’s a dish of science, discovered accidentally by some nameless Mongol sometime around the fourth century.” He then looked over his shoulder at the twins. “I guess there was some crazy nut like you two, who would try anything. Even in the fourth-century Mongolia.”

Senku then rolled the two into a thick cylinder and the. He chopped that into several circular pieces, each about an inch thick. Then he bowled water and threw in a bird, bones and other herbs. Suika even there in some fish and garnishes into a separate bowl.

“Th-This sent…” Chrome says, starting to drool.

“It smells so good.” Rika says, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“We had a name for this stupidly good scientific food 3,700 years ago.” Senku says, preparing a bowl for everybody. “We called it “ramen.”

“But this is actually foxtail millet, isn’t it?” Kohau questions, starring it around with the chopsticks.

“I’ll make sure it’s safe! It’s the duty of a sorcerer not to be afraid of anything new!” Chrome yells, and then takes a big bite. His eyes then widen to the slides of saucers. “I-It’s good!” He shouts. “Dude!” He said, continuing to eat without stopping.

Seeing his reaction, the other three decide to try a bite as well.

“It’s so chewy and slippery!” Suika exclaims. “I’ve never had anything like it!”

“I can’t believe such a thing would exist in this world!” Kohau says, amazed.

“It’s so good~” Rika moans out, as she slurps up the noodles.

Senku being the only one close enough to her to hear the sound, blushes a little.

Recovering enough to laugh at their reactions, her chuckle thinking, ‘I guess I’ll dig in, too. It’s been 3,700 years since I’ve had a proper meal.’ He takes a bite, only to have the exact opposite of a reaction as others. He slams the bowel down on the ground and thinks, ‘It wasn’t proper at all. What did I expect from foxtail millet? It’s so damn crumbly, and it has a horrible, builder aftertaste. I guess it’s edible if you think of it as medicine. Then again, for them, I’m sure it’s the food of the gods. This’ll work. Foxtail millet ramen!’

* * *

The next day, they build a cart and carry their ramen shop to the bridge. Suika goes above and beyond by playing a shell.

“What’s going on?!” The village chief demands.

“Something smells really good!” Ganen says, and follows the smell.

Other people such as ruby and a child also follow.

“People have waged wars over pepper. That’s how fundamental food is to civilization. I’m going to colonize this village with the scientific food that is ramen.” Senku smirks, making his sleazy face.

“I have no idea what colonize means. But it sounds bad.” Rika shivers.

“You look like the villain.” Kohau tells him bluntly.


	8. Trust Me

**_Trust Me_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 9, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Whether it’s friendship or relationship,**

**All bonds are built on trust.**

**Without it,**

**You have nothing.**

**~ Your Tango**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

The villagers who had gathered, watched as Senku prepared the ramen. ‘With the gourmet dish of science… I can find enough manpower to make steel.’ He thought.

“One foxtail millet ramen!” The red eyed man said, handing it to Ganen.

“It’s so chewy! This is amazing!” The blond complemented, never once pausing his chopsticks.

If Ganen the glutton says so, well…” Kujaku says, getting ready to dig in.

“Oh, man! Oh, man!” Shovel exclaims, after a bite. “It’s so slippery and delicious!”

“Are you the one who made this tasty stuff?” Ruby asks, getting her bowl ready for seconds. “Your name’s Senku-kun? What kind of girls do you like?”

Rika has heard Ruby talk to tons of guys like that. But for some reason her tone annoyed the hell out of her today.

“A girl who can pump a ton of oxygen into the furnace.” Senku answered, way too straightforward.

“He’s way too blunt!” Kohau says. “You never make small talk or anything, do you, Senku?”

“I don’t know.” Rika says, a close eyed smile on her face, as her wind blew in the air. “I kind of like how blunt he is. It means he’s telling you his motives up front.”

“Hey Kinro, Ginro!” Chrome called to the siblings who had so far been standing by the side, watching everything. “Just try this!” He said, handing each of them a bowl. “This ramen stuff is insane!”

Ginro instantly leapt for a bowl, only to be pulled back by Kinro. 

“We do not consume that questionable sorcery food!” Kinro told his brother. “And for the guards to accept gifts or food is out of the question. Rules are rules.” He finished, crossing his arms.

“Yeah? then what’s that?” Chrome asked, referring to Kinro’s golden spear. “You won’t take good, but you’ll take a golden spear?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ginro nodded, siding with Chrome. Kinro grit his teeth at that statement.

* * *

Meanwhile Turquoise was talking with the chief. “Chief, your daughter is…” he struggled to find the words, “Kohaku is feeding the villagers. It’s not just her, Rika and Chrome are doing it as well.”

“What?” The blond asked, not sure he heard it right the first time.

“Shall we go!” Turquoise asked.

“What for?”

“To eat.” The right hand man answered.

“Why would I go?”

The woman next to Turquoise elbowed him.

‘Kohau. Rika. What are you two doing with the outsider?’ Ruri thought.

* * *

“Here you go!” Suika says, handing another villager a bowl. “I’m losing track of who I’ve served!”

“The response is amazing.” Kohau says, amazed. “Everyone’s coming over.”

Rika nodded, agreeing with her. “I know. I never expected it to be this successful.”

Senku chuckled, “No problem. I’ll just work them to death in proportion to however much they ate.”

Rika gasps and quickly hits him over the head. “I don’t care if it is a saying. Nobody’s dying on my watch.”

“Ouch. Damn, you really are an optimist.

“You really do make sketchy faces.” Kohau notes.

“This is making me thirst for a drink. Like, say, cola.”

Rika, not recognising the voice, spins around. “Just who are you? You're not from the village!”

The last stamens the man says, also catches Senku’s attention. “Cola?” he repeats.

“Senku, is he with you?” Kohau questions.

“Whoever he is, he isn’t from the village.” The brunet says. Glaring at the dual haired man. He had half black and half white hair. He looked skinny and was wearing a long purple cloak.

“No.” Senku answers.

“Kinro, Ginro, stop squabbling for a moment.” Kohaku orders.

“What?” Kinro asks. “What are-“ he then stops as he sees Kohau stretching and Rika pushing the children back. “Enemies.”

Kinro and Ginro are quick to react with Kohau. They have the man surrounded in an instant. All three blades targeting his neck.

“Answer truthfully, or I’ll slit your throat here and now.” Kohau demands. “Are you one of the long-haired man’s underlings?”

The man smiles. “Hey, I wouldn’t mind being taken out by a cute girl like you, but I think you have me confused for someone else.” He sighs, shoulders slumping. He can see from the corner of his eyes, that Senku is watching him intently, looking for any hint that could indicate that he’s lying. “I don’t know anything about a long-haired man. I’ve been by myself ever since I was in-petrified.”

“I thought I’d seen your face somewhere.” Senku smirked, as he recognised the man. “You’re Asagiri Gen.”

“Are you acquainted?” Kohau aske, lowering her knife.

“No, not one bit. He’s a magician who used to write trashy psychology books.” Senku answers.

“You've read my work.” The aforementioned man asks. “I’m so happy.” He says, voice airy. “Calling it ‘trashy’ hurts, though. Call me a mentalist. Look, I’ll apologise for taking the ramen, so would you please lower your weapons? I’m so scared, my arms and legs are trembling. I might spill this delicious ramen.”

Ginro is quick to throw aside his spear and reach for the ramen. Saying, “I-I’ll hold on to it for you!”

“Ginro!” Rika shouts at him. “Oh please. Cut the act.” She says, Turning her attention to the stranger. “You and I both know your faking that tremble. I’ve seen real trembles. If that was genuine then you would have a higher frequency than seven per cycle. So don’t you dare try to play the helpless card.”

‘He’s full of crap.’ Kohau thinks, still not lowering her blade.

“I was out looking for food by myself when, surprise, the nostalgic scent of ramen hit me, and I wandered over.” Gen says, trying to win them over. “Man, it’s such a terrible lifestyle out there.”

‘This man isn’t the least bit terrified.’ Kohau continues to observe. And the words he weaves with his mouth carry as little weight as a feather.’

Senku chuckled, “Sure, whatever. I’ll take your words for it. Either way, there’s no such thing as a free lunch. Everyone who’s had ramen has work to do.”

“Senku.” Rika calls him. “Are you crazy.” She sees him. “How could you trust him.”

Senku sends her a smirk, “Whoever said anything about trusting him. Your right, you shouldn’t trust him. Not at least yet anyway. But trust me. I have a plan.”

Rika met his gaze and sighed. “Alright. I’ll trust you. So don’t let me down and make sure no one gets hurt.”


	9. Let There Be the Light of Science

**_Let There Be the Light of Science_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 9, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work.**

**~ Thomas Edison**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

Later than evening, Gen truly did pay for the ramen. Through intense physical labour. Ganen, Kujaku, and Ruby were right there along with him.

“We upgraded the blowing function! Iron mill furnace, Level 2!” said Chrome, excited.

“I think this’ll work if we take turns!” Kohau says, switching out with Ruby.

“Yeah.” Rika nods, taking over for Kujaku. “This is a lot easier than it was before.”

“Asagiri Gen. How are Taiju and Yuzuriha doing?” Senku asks, walking up behind the said man.

“Oh, I see. You thought you could get me to fess up while I’m busting my ass. You have guts, pulling tricks like that on a mentalist.” Gun says, slowing down a little from his previous pace. “Don’t worry, though. Taiju-chan’s got an especially bottomless supply of strength. You know, don’t you, Senku-chan?” He asks, stopping.

“He’s definitely with the long-haired man.” Kohau says, running over with her knife at the ready. “Should I kill him?”

“Hold it, idiot.” Senku orders. He then turns to Gen, “Asagiri Gen. You ten billion percent knew I was trying to make you talk. Why did you suddenly decide to admit that you’re with Tsukasa?”

Gen turns around, “The tides have turned kw that I’ve seen this.”

‘So he’s quick to switch sides. He has no concept of loyalty. Meaning it should be easy enough to bring him to our side, but at the same time. We should never trust him.’ Rika observes from the sidelines. 

* * *

The ironmaking continues on through the night. The entire time Gen observed Senku.

Then in the morning the iron was ready to be poured into the pre-created mold.

Gen, intently watches the creation of the first bar of iron in the stone world. After watching that, he admits to Senku. “My Job is to confirm that you’re dead. ‘Tsukasa, Senku is alive.’ With that, you would be done. That was the plan. But if you complete your iron weapons, there’s no telling who will win.”

“Finally!” Chrome exclaims. Holding up the cooled down Iron bar.

** Acquired iron!! **

“Here we go!” He shouts happily.

“‘I only found a primitive settlement.’” Gen says. Observing the happy group. “Senku is dead. That simple false report would spare you.”

Senku chuckles. “I’d really appreciate it if you would do that.”

“I don’t have any policy at all.” Gen admits. “I’m the world's most shallow man. If I can live happily with cute chicks, that’s all I need. Whether you die or Tsukasa dies doesn’t matter to me. I’m going to win, no matter who I have to dispose of.” He says bluntly. “I can’t decide if it’ll be better for me if I let the kingdom of science or the Tsukasa Empire win. That’s all I have interest in.”

Gen then verbally weighs his options. “On this side, there’s plenty of sweet science stuff and ramen and all that, but the work is hellish. Meanwhile, Tsukasa-chan’s empire has no science and the meals are simple, but the work’s easy. And if I revive idols and stuff, I’ll be living the dream harem life.”

“What’s a harem?” Suika asks, walking up to him.

“That’s it! He’s dead!” Growled out Rika, pulling her own knife that she kept bandages up against her thigh, out.

“Hold on bunny!” Senku says, pulling her back.

“Don’t call me a bunny!” She shouts at him. Only for the green haired man to turn her neck around and face it toward the other two.

She watched as Gen told Suika, “Sorry, children don’t need to know yet.”

Rika puffed out her cheeks. “At least he has some decency.”

“I think ren’s better for sure.” Suika says, with childlike innocence.

Gen hummed. “Ramen’s nice, but not on hot days like this. At the end of the day, I’d side with Tsukasa-Cham.”

“Asagiri Gen, was it?” Kohaku asks, walking up to him calmly. Then, in a blink of an eye, she pulls both her knives out on him. “Superficial, selfish men like you are best dead or imprisoned.”

“So scary!” Gen shouted, frightened, putting his hands up in the universal surrender position.

“No, if we don’t let him go back, Tsukasa will come here himself, and we’ll be screwed.” The green haired man said.

“Is he really that strong?” Questioned Rika.

Kohaku nodded. “He easily beat me and trapped me under a tree.”

Seeing everyone’s worried and scared expressions, Senku says. “Relax.” He takes off his thick overall, turns to Gen, and continues. “Once you see what we make with our beautiful new iron, you’ll ten billion percent want to join the kingdom of science.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Gen asks, watching Senku climb up to the shed. “Are you making swords or something?”

“A generator.” Senku answers.

Gen’s face loses all colour and he begins shaking. “A generator?! Are you for real?! That’s totally not happening!”

But Senku completely ignores him and instead asks Chrome and Rika, who were climbing up the shed after him: “Hey, do you guys have native copper.”

“What’s that?” Rika asks.

“This stuff.” Senku says, picking some up.

“It’s pretty. I don’t want to break it.” Chrome complains.

“We’ll melt it to make copper wire.” Senku says, rubbing his chin.

“He’s not even listening. Damn.” Chrome says, coming to stand next to him.

“Now, only if we’d get some lighting…” Senku continued. Just as he said that, thunder boomed like a drum as lightning danced across the sky.

The three scientists rushed outside.

“We actually got lighting.” Suika says.

“Well, it is thunderstorm season.” Said Kohau, looking up at the sky.

“I guess with all the things we’ve been doing lately. I completely forgot about it.” Rika says to herself.

“We’re way too lucky!” Chrome shouts, pumped.

Senku stopped shaking and shouted. “No, idiot! This is the worst case scenario! We aren't prepared at all!”

“You aren’t making a lighting generator, are you?” Gen asked.

“There’s no such thing.” Senku shot it down.

“Of course.” Gen says, accepting it.

“Magnets.” Senku says. “I can make a generator if I have magnets.”

“Can’t we use the rocks we used to collect the sand?” Rika suggests.

Senku shakes his head. “No. Those are two weak.”

“We have some of the iron sand that we got.” Suika pipes up.

“No. It’s the same as the magnetic rocks. The natural stuff isn’t anywhere strong enough.” Senku says, taking the rock and the sand from her hand. “We’re going to catch the lighting with an iron rod and make a high-power magnet with the power of science. I was going to put up a stupid number of lighting rods, but we can’t pass up this opportunity. We’re going to go set up immediately. We’re moving logging fast, literally!” He declares.

* * *

The next steps were melting the copper. Which didn’t take as long, compared to the iron.

“Kohaku’s shield is coated with lacquer. It’s somewhere in the village!” Senku tells Suika, asking the girl to go find some. 

Suika runs to go get it. And within five minutes she’s rolled back and is handing it to him. “I brought the lacquer!”

“Lacquer is a crazy good insulator. Coat the iron rod with it.” He explains.

“What are you doing?” Gen asks.

Senku then rips off the first board on the bridge.

“Wh-What are you doing with the bridge planks?” Ginro asks. Unsure of what to do. Since it was the first time anyone had even thought it like that.

Senku then hands it to Kohaku, who carved a path through it with her knife. One done, she says, “I carved a channel in the plank.”

“Pour the copper into the channel.” Senku told Rika, since she was the one with the steadiest hands.

“Wrap the solidified copper all around the iron.” He says, doing that step himself.

“Shoot, it’s Magma!” Chrome shouts. Seeing the man and two of his goons come down the bridge.

“He’s not one to listen to reason.” Khan says. “We’re going to have to fight them!”

Rika rolls her eyes, “Yeah. As if his ego is going to let him listen to anything else.”

“We’re screwed if we go to war against the village right now. Damn it, what can we do?” Senku curses.

Gen sighs. “I guess I don’t have a choice. I’d rather not get killed in the fray.” Everyone turns to him, surprised. “Can I have a bouquet of flowers, Suika-chan?” He asks, surprising the girl. “Flowers over war.”

Magma stops, surprised to see Gen at the other side of the bridge, holding six flowers.”

“Why the hell is this sly guy holding flowers?” Carbo asks.

“Yeah!” Mantle shouts in agreement.

“Were you the one who summoned the anger of the heavens?” Magma asked. “You have balls,” he laughed, “coming to me to get yourself killed.”

“Oh, no, no. It’s the other way around. We're here to stop the lighting with our sorcery.” He said, not technically lying.

“Quit talking out of your ass.” Magma said.

“Like this.” Gen continues, completely ignoring the blond. “Making the flowers ‘disappear’.

The three started amazed. “It actually disappeared right before our eyes!” Magma exclaimed.

“That’s enough to keep it out of Magma’s sight?” Kohau asked, looking at flowers who were stuck between the back of Gen’s hand and his sleeves.

“I think it’s pretty cool.” Rika says. ”Kinda looks like a nice accessory.”

“It’s a trick called the back palm or something. Magicians do it with cards and stuff.” Senku told the girls, chuckling. “Not bad, you fraud magician.”

This was enough for the three goons to turn away and run back to the village. Gen smiles in accomplishment.

* * *

“It’s not impossible at all. An old guy named Waldolewski at NASA has already succeeded in an experiment to make magnets using lighting.” Senku told the group. As they climbed up the mountain.

“Chrome, Rika, this is the fruit of your ten years of exploration.” Senku said, reaching the top.

“That’s right. Are you amazed or what?” Chrome asked. “We’re here, at the bald mountain. It’s a perfect spot for lightning. There’s no better place.”

“Start a lightning rod, quick!” Senku commanded. Chrome followed through, placing it right in the middle. Rika and Suika supported him.

“They’re making a tower or something.” Ginro observed. “I want to help-”

“Ginro!” Kinro cut him off. “You just want a silver spear, don’t you? Our job is to keep an eye on them. rules are rules.” 

“The lighting’s closing in.” Senku said, looking at the sky.

“Crap, we don’t have time to build a proper tower.” Chrome cursed. “But, damn it, we need to make it as tall as we can.”

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” Rika asks.

“Only if there were something long we can shove into the ground…” she then makes a cat-like expression as she see’s Kinro shiny golden spear.

Rika follows her gaze and perks up like a bunny. “That’ll work.”

“N-no!” Kinro shouts, shaking his head furiously. “Anything but my spear.”

“So you do like it.” Ginro says from behind him, making a face.

“But it’s taller than Ginro’s because it was built according to your height.” Rika says.

Kohaku is quick to kick the spear from Kinro’s hands and grab it in her own. She then undoes her hair string and toes the rod to it, well pushing the spear down into the ground, sharp side down. Moving away just as lighting struck a down onto it.

“My spear!” Kinro sobs.

Senku chuckles, “And so the good of lighting descends.”

Gen laughs shakily beside him. “What’s up with you, Senku-chan?” he asked. “There’s nothing to work with in this stone-aged world. Are you seriously going to…”

“Senku goes and grabs the rod and the sky’s clear and part. Raining a ray of sunshine on the mountain.

“Electricity, born with a bang.” He declares. “This is exhilarating.”

“Yeah!” Chrome jumps up and down. “We got a magnet for the generator!”

Kinro goes and tries to grab his spear, only for the piece he touches to come right off. “Jeez, the golden spear’s in pieces.” Ginro says, taking a little too much joy in his brother's suffering.

“Sorry, but you’ll have to forgive me, Kinro.” Kohau apologies. “It was an emergency.”

“Yeah. We really didn’t have any other options that would have worked at the time. We can ask Senku to make you another.” Rika says, patting his back.

“Rika’s right.” Suika agreed. “I’m sure Senku will make you another one.”

“Hey, where’d your spear go!” Ginro asks, throwing salt on the wound. “It’s fine, eh? The golden spear that you had made for you and never let me borrow. Huh?” Pretending to look for it.

“Ginro.” Rika says sharply, glaring at the blond.

But Ginro had gone too far, so Kinro hit him a couple times over the head and then walked away.

* * *

They then broke the iron rod in half. So they would have two magnets.

“Senku, we may have failed to make magnets.” Kohaku says, trying to push the two magnets to gather only for them to resist. This caused everyone to look at her, worried. “They won’t go near each other, let alone stick! They’re being replied by some mysterious force.”

“You have to poles backwards.” Senku told her bluntly.

“So we just have to reverse it?” Rika asks, flipping one around. Rika’s half was then instantly pulled to Kohau’s half.

** Acquired powerful magnets!! **

“They’re so strong!” Suika exclaimed.

“Now we can make that crazy ‘electricity’ thing, right?” Chrome asked, eagerly. Remembering the roadmap to the antibiotic.

Rika followed his line of though and her face broke out into a huge smile. “That means we’ll be one step closer to creating the cure-all medicine for Ruri!” She said happily.

“But Senku-chan, are you making a thermal generator? Wind turbines? Don’t tell me you're making a nuclear reactor?” Gen tried to guess.

Senku bluntly answered, “Muscle-powered generator.” Well scratching his ear.

“Of course. I should have known.” Gen said, getting scared.

* * *

Once again, Gen and the villagers who are the ramen are forced to work. This time, melting copper. They then pour the melted liquid into a large circular mild.

“Whack the hell out of the copper sheet and file it down into a disk.” Senku commanded.

Everyone started at his face, wondering why it was getting puffed up. His cheeks and lips especially. Everyone thought of it, but no one voiced it. They just did as they were told.

Chrome and Rika began hammering down the copper once it cooled.

Rika wiped some sweat from her brows. “This is a lot harder than it looks. And we still have to do another.” She says.

After it was thinner down, they hammered a bamboo into the middle of it. With a string of the length of the radius they needed tied to it. To guide them when they began cutting it. Senku then hammered holes in the shape of the circle. So when the time came, it was easy to rip the extra copper off. Which they would then use in the next lot.

The only thing different about the second lot was that the extra copper would be stored, instead of reused right away.

“Check it out!” Chrome shouted. “I’m going to file it down with corundum, that tough rock I showed you before!”

“The second-strongest mineral after diamond. I like your collection, Chrome.” Senku complement.

So they set it up so Kohau would only have to spin the disk, to file it down by tying the corundum to a tree. With Suika making sure it didn’t move too much using two bamboo sticks.

“I thought of coating the copper wire with phosphoric acid, but lathering it in lacquer works, too.” Senku said, coating it in lacquer.

Gen could no longer take it, so he finally decided to ask what everyone had been thinking. “So, Senku-chan…” he began, “I’ve been wondering when I should bring this up…”

“What?” Senku asks.

“Why have you turned into Anpanman?” Gen asked bluntly.

“Lacquer rash.” Senku answered.

* * *

“All right.” Chrome shouted, seeing the final product of their labour.

“It’s the kingdom of science’s special… dual-wield hand-crank generator.” Senku introduced.

It had two thin copper disks. That was held in place using wood and two long bamboo sticks. It also had hand cranks on one side.

** Acquired power generator!! **

“We have to spin the two disks at the same time?” Kohau asked. “That’ll be pretty hard.”

“We just need two people to do it together.” Suika said.

“We’ll have to spin it in perfect timing, or it’ll crumble to bits.” Chrome notes.

“So we need two people who can work together perfectly. They also have to have a lot of stamina as well.” Rika says, holding her chin in thought.

“Yeah. If only there were two people who worked in perfect sync and had a lot of energy…”

They all think for a moment before coming to a realisation at the same time.

The group rushes to the bridge to find the brothers.

“You lot again.” Kinro says. “What do you want this time?”

“I'll show you our badass science machine! Come with us!” Chrome tells them.

“Why would I go?” Kinro asks harshly.

“So he’s still upset about his spear.” Rika whispers to Kohau and Senku, who nod.

Chrome falls to his knees, not expecting him to not be interested.

“You’re as stubborn as ever.” Kohau says. “What are you not satisfied with?”

Senku laughs, scratching his ear he says, “Like Rika said. He’s obviously upset about his golden spear getting wrecked.”

Gen walks forward, and says really loudly, “Man, electricity is so amazing. In technological civilisation, our world sorcery, all sorts of contraptions work on electricity.” Kinro turns away, not impressed. So Gen ups his game. “With electricity, we may even be able to make and repair gold and silver spears. Right, Senku-chan.”

“Electrocoating isn’t that easy.” Senku whispers into Gen’s ear. “Do you even know the recipe?”

“I don’t know a single thing.” Gen says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Asagiri Gen…” Kohau begins. “Your words really are as flimsy as a feather.”

“As flimsy as his words may be. They’re clearly working.” Rika says, pointing at the brothers who are both imaging their spears.

“So?” Rika asks.

“We’ll do it!” Kinro nods.

* * *

Later that night, shouts could be heard as both brothers frantically cranked the generator.

“You can count on the brothers to be perfectly in sync with each other.” says Kohau.

Senku chuckles. “Now that we have Kinro and Ginro, the kingdom of science is really starting to shape up.”

“Are they really making electricity?” Gen asks, with his hands in his sleeves.

Senku puts a leaf with something on top it in front of Gen. “This is a steam-roasted bamboo string.” He explains.

Gen’s eyes widened as he realised what it was.

* * *

Once they had generated enough electricity, Senku climbed to the top of the shed. “Do you need it to be a high spot?” Kohau asked.

“If that’s the case. Wouldn’t a tree be better.” Rika suggested.

“It doesn’t matter.” Senku chuckles. “But, hey, we might as well.”

“I see.” Gen connected the dots as he saw Rika climb up to give the boys the wires. “It’s an Edison light bulb made using Japanese bamboo.”

“Edison light bulb?” Suika asked.

“Chrome. Rika.” Senku called. “Are you afraid of the night?”

Rika nodded.

“Yeah, it is dark, after all.” Chrome said, agreeing. “Why do you ask?”

“There’s no darkness in my age.” He told them. “Old Edison eraser night from the world with his incandescent light bulb. He conquered the twenty-four-hour day. With science, humanity defeated the night.” 

“This is going to light the darkness of the night for the first time in 3,700 years.” Senku said with a smile. “It’s the flame of science.”

‘That’s a genuine smile.’ Rika noticed.

Senku then connected the two wires to the ends of the light bulb.

Everyone started amazed.

Because for the first time in 3,700 years. The bright light of science shone in the darkness of the night.


	10. The Promise

_**The Promise** _

* * *

**Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)**

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki's story "Dr. Stone". Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Slow burn,**

* * *

****

**Today's Special**

**People ask me why is it so hard to trust people.**

**I ask them why is it so hard to keep a promise.**

**~ Unknown**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

Later that night, after everyone had fell asleep. Senku found Rika, alone, looking at the stars.

She was wearing a white night dress, that looked even paler in the moonlight. Senku couldn't help but think, 'She almost looks like an angel.' He was quick to shake those thoughts from his head. 'No. I don't have time for stuff like that yet.'

"You're still awake?" He asked, surprised to find the girl sitting by the put out fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I like to stay awake for a little while after everyone false asleep, at least once a week. Just looking at the stars and thinking." The brunet answers.

"About what?" He asks, sitting next to her.

"I don't really know." The girl laughs. "It can be about anything. From how much time Ruri has left, to what's out there in the world. Or some nights, I like to just turn my mind off, and just admire the stars. What about you. What's keeping you up tonight?"

"Don't really wanna talk about it." He shakes his head.

"Well you're gonna have to. It's never a good idea to keep these kinds of things to yourself. Let me guess you're worried about Gen? I don't blame you. It's scary to know that your life's in the hands of such a superficial man." Rika said, hitting the nail right on the head. "But you know, you made me a promise. You told me that no one would get hurt because of him. And that includes you to. I kept my end of the deal, so you need to keep yours too." She said.

"Hey! I never promised."

"But it was implied. So you better make it happen."

Senku laughed. "Yeah. And how exactly am I supposed to do that? It's hard to win over a man like that."

"Figure it out. Your highness." Rika said, getting up.

"Wait, what?" Senku askes.

"Your highness. If this is the kingdom of science. Then that would make you the king." Rika laughes. "If you're gonna call me bunny. Than I'm gonna call you, your highness." she then places her blanket on his shoulders as she gets up. "Just remember; Heavy is the head that wears the crown." They both recognised the double meaning in the girl's last sentence and gesture.

"Senku." Rika calls, looking over her shoulder. "I'm trusting you. And I don't really do that a lot. So please don't let me down."

"I know. I won't. That, I promise."

* * *

_**Now this. Even after many years has become a tradition between the two. That once every week, after everyone else had fallen asleep. The two would sit under the stars together. Some days they would talk. Other, they would be content, to just be in each others presence, knowing that the other one was there.** _

* * *

**I know this is a lot shorter than my other. But I wanted to keep this one short and sweet.**


	11. Magma’s Grudge

**_Magma’s Grudge_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 10, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**A real man knows how to respect a woman,**

**Because he knows the feeling if someone would disrespect his mother.**

**~ Unknown**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

“Hey, Rika. Go wake everyone up. I wanna have a discussion with them.” Senku told her.

“Now?” Rika asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Now.”

“Alright.” She says, hesitantly. “If you say so.”

* * *

“So you see, Suika, this man called Tsukasa is the one behind Senku’s murder.” Kohau explains.

Senku chuckled, though this one has slight traces of nervousness in it. “Though I’m not dead.”

“He’s seriously bad news.” Chrome adds. “He wanted to stop scientific progress, and he didn’t think twice about killing Senku to do it.”

“And judging by the reason he killed Senku. Chrome and I may be next.” Rika concluded. 

“I told you, I’m not dead.” Senku repeated.

“So that Tsukasa person is a bad man, and Gen is with him?” Suika asks, trying to piece all this new information together. “Then Gen’s a bad person!”

Meanwhile Gen was outside listening. 

“I don't know about that.” Rika says. “Gen seem’s a good guy. Remember when he helped us at the bridge. And he also helped us convince Kinro and Ginro to join the kingdom of science. The only reason I’m reluctant to trust him easily, is because Senku’s life is on the line. So I wanna be sure before we trust him completely. But at this point. I believe he does deserve the benefit of the doubt.”

“Your right. Gen did save us from Magma.” Suika nodded. “He’s a good person!” Suika rejoiced.

Senku chuckled. “He’s neither a good person nor a bad person.”

“He’s just a thoroughly shallow bat of a man.” Kohau finished.

Senku continues, “it doesn’t matter whether Asagiri Gen is a good guy or a bad guy. We need him to be on the side of the kingdom of science.”

“Oh come on! Stop treating him like a tool! He’s a living breathing person with feelings and emotions!” Rika shouted, getting mad.

“The last two are synonyms.” Senku commented.

“Too angry to care right now.” Rika waves him off. “I need to go get some fresh air!”

“Hold on Rika. You need to at least hear the plan out. We’ll have him make a bogus report to Tsukasa, saying ‘Senku is definitely dead.’ That’s the only way we can win.”

“Hear that, Gen?” Chrome flings open the shed doors and shouts outside. “You saw it, didn’t you? The electricity? The insane light of science? Who cares who wins? Who gives a damn about whether Tsukasa or Senku has the edge? The kingdom of science is just way more fun!”

Gen turns around and gives him a closed eyes smile. “Gosh, you’re so passionate, young man. And you, Rika-chan, truly do give me too much credit. Too bad, though. I don’t have what you do, Chrome-chan. I’m the most superficial man on earth. All I care about is whether or not something will benefit me.” He then turns around and walks away.

“Hey Gen!” Rika calls. “Do you close your eyes when you talk like that so we can’t tell that you're lying?” Gen doesn’t respond, but he does stop. So Rika continues, “They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. So do you close yours so we can’t see how you truly feel?”

Gen continues to stay silent, he waits a couple moments as if glued to his spot, and than he walks away.

“Man. You really saw right through him. Didn’t you?” Senku asks, chuckling.

“I think we really were too quick to judge him.” Rika says.

“Oh. I've been meaning to ask you. How were you the first to know he was a stranger that day?” Senku asks.

“Oh. That’s easy. His voice.” Rika answered. “I’ve memorized all the villagers' voices. So when I heard his, I knew right away he wasn’t one of us.”

“Wait. So you were able to tell his voice apart from all others?” Senku asks, eyes widen.

“Yeah. Of course she could. Like Kohaku’s got crazy good eyes, Rika has crazy good hearing.” Chrome says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“All right then. I want you to focus. What can you hear around you right now? I want you to start close, then farther your range slowly. If we can get an accurate range of your hearing, it should help us in the future.” Senku tells her.

“Alright.” Rika agrees, and then closes her eyes, focusing on the sounds around her she begins, “I hear five heartbeats, the cackling of fire.”

“You can hear heartbeats. That’s definitely useful in all kinds of ways. With the right training you could be a human lie detector.” Senku complements. “Now, go on. What else do you hear.”

“Crickets, a few birds, an owl. There’s something else…” her eyes flew open, as she realized what she’s hearing. “It's a fight! At least three people!”

“We should check it out.” Kohaku says, getting her knives ready.

“This way.” Rika says, leading them into the woods.

It didn’t take them long to find the fight. Or what was left of the victim.

“Hey, are you all right, Gen?” Chrome asked. Trying to shake him awake.

“It’s no use…” Kohaku shakes her head. 

Rika quickly cheeks his pulse. “No. Wait! He still has a pulse!” Rika exclaims, relief filling her voice as she feels a pulse between her fingers.

“I don’t get it. He obviously should have died instantly.” says Kohaku.

“This is terrible!” Suika cries.

“He’s alive because of this.” Senku says, pulling the spear out to reveal a bag of fake blood, tied to pieces of wood. “He guarded himself with bags of fake blood.”

“They’re all over him!” Suika exclaimed happily.

Chrome followed her lead, “This is nuts.” admired Chrome. “He covered himself with these things, just in case!”

“Not bad.” Senku complemented. “You’re a magician though and through.”

“We need to take him back and treat him. He’s still hurt pretty bad.” Rika reminded everyone.

Kohaku nodded. “He may have blocked it with those bags, but Rika’s right. He’s severely injured.”

Kohaku then carried Gen back to the shed. Where Rika began taking care of him at once. She used premade Yarrow powder to stop the bleeding. Wrapped it using bowled leaves so they wouldn’t infect the injured.

“He’s coming too.” Rika whispered to notify everyone once she saw Gen slowly opening his eyes.

“Dam it! We have to catch the attacker!” Chrome shouted.

“Chrome.” Rika whisper-yelled at him. “I get your upset. I am too. But keep your voice down.”

Chrome made a guilty expression. “Sorry.” He said, a lot quieter.

“Who could have done such a terrible thing?” Kohau asked.

Suika tooled around the room, a little scared. But she then quickly collected her wits and jumped out of the shed, rolling inside her watermelon as she went. “I’m going to go investigate!” She shouted behind her as she left.

Well Suika went to gather information. The rest of the kingdom of science stayed behind and helped Rika take care of Gen. Kohau would wipe his brows, well Senku and Chrome would change the dressing on his wounds as Rika prepared a lot more Yarrow powder.

Gen woke up a few times through the procedure, but couldn’t stay conscious for long. So they still had no idea who had attacked him. This cycle continued through the night and well into the morning.

Only once they were sure that Gen was stable, did the group go about their morning routines.

“Big news!” Suika shouted, rolling up to the group. “I found out who it was!” She popped out of her shell so fast that she ended up flying into Rika’s arms.

“Wow. Slow down.” Rika told her gently, steadying the both of them.

Senku paused in brushing his teeth. “Good going, Great Detective Suika.” Senku complement.

“I know who’s behind the murder of Asagiri Gen!” She exclaimed.

“Well he wasn’t exactly murdered.” Rika said, sweat rolling down her forehead.

“What do you mean?” Suika asked.

“Uh, he’s not dead, you know.” Kohau said, not really having any idea how else to word it.

“Yeah. The doc here was able to stop his bleeding and save him.” Senku said, pointing his thumb at Rika.

“So who was it?” Senku asked.

“It was…” 

* * *

_“Now that I’ve killed the sorcerer, I, Magma-sama, am the most powerful!” The man bragging, laughed. “Fighting sorcery is no more of a challenge than twisting a baby’s arm.” He said, taking a huge bite out of his deer meat._

_“Yeah! Indeed!” Mantle complemented, only feeding the blonde's ego._

_“It’s a shame I couldn’t kill Kohaku herself. She’s just too well-prepared.” The blond said._

_“She’s way too strong for a woman.” Mantle followed like a sheep. “It must be sorcery.”_

_Magma laughed, “But now that I’ve gotten rid of her powerful sorcerer ally, Kohaku is just another girl. Though, if she apologizes tearfully, I wouldn’t mind making her mine, along with Ruri and Rika._

_“How lucky the siblings and medic are to have the privilege of belonging to Magma!”_

* * *

Suika said, explaining what she had seen.

“Magma did it?” Chrome asked, punching his hand with his fist. “That bastard!”

“I see…” Kohau concluded. “Asagiri Gen made those flowers disappear before their eyes. From Magma’s perspective, Gen is the rumoured outsider sorcerer that I bought with me.”

“So Magma stabbed Gen because he mistook him for Senku?” Chrome asked.

“I wish I could say that him being the one is surprising, but it isn’t. And who the hell does he think he is. He may be skilled. But he’s nowhere near Kohaku’s level. she isn’t just well prepared, she’s super killed as well.” Rika said, crossing her arms. She then felt disgusted as she remembered what Suika told them he had said after that. “As if either me or Ruri would ever even let him touch us with a ten feet poll. I swear, that man has no respect for the woman of the village.”

Kohaku scoffed. “It’s a real insult that Magma believes my strength is due to sorcery, though.”

Chrome made a face, “Well, you actually have the power of an actual gorilla.”

“I’m sorry.” Within an instant, once again, Chrome was but naked on the ground. Apologizing.

“So why is Magma looking for an opportunity to kill you, Kohaku?” Senku asked.

“Probably… no, definitely because of…”

* * *

_The grand bout._

_Once every generation, the village holds a large martial arts battle called the Grand Bout._

_Several months ago, on the day that the village priestess, Ruri-nee, came of age…_

_The winner of the Grand Bout was to wed her and become the village elder._

_That’s how my father became the current village elder._

_“The winner is Magma.” Turquoise declares._

_“On to the finals!” His goons cheered._

_“Damn, Magma’s unstoppable.” Another added._

_Ruri had a coding for right in front of them. But when Chrome tried to bring her water, he was scolded for approaching her so casually._

_“Ruri, huh? Well, she’s got a year at most.” Magma said casually. I don’t want to take care of her. If she’d just go ahead and croak, I could take the elder’s seat without all the trouble. Maybe I ought to make it look like she drowned herself out of despair or her sickness. And then maybe I could force Rika or Kohaku to marry me. Better yet, why not both.”_

_Rika gasped, having been the only one, besides Kohaku to hear him._

_The blond's reaction was a lot more assertive. She grabbed the shield she had inherited from her father and pushed Magma down with one attack. Pinning his head to the ground with the sharp edge of the shield._

_“Mercy!” The man cried._

_“The winner of the Grand Bout is Kohau.” Turquoise declared._

_“Magma, I cannot allow a man like you to have Ruri-nee.”_

_‘Kohaku… This kid…’ the man thought, with pure rage. ‘She joined the Grand Bout just to stop me!’_

_“Wait, what happens now?” Suika asked, confused. “The rules say the winner is supposed to marry Ruri-new, so…”_

_Ginro smiled, getting a pierced flush on his face. “Ruri-chan and Kohaku-chan are going to get married? It’s forbidden love!”_

_“Obviously not!” The woman next to him said, hitting him on the head. “Jeez, what do we do now?” She asked. Who’s going to marry Ruri-sama?”_

_The elder was so angry, he crushed the cup of water in his hands._

* * *

“Is that why your old man, the elder, disowned you?” Senku laughed. Though for some reason, Magma’s comment annoyed the hell out of him.

“No… well, that was the last straw, but…” Kohau said nervously.

“Kohaku has caused a ton of trouble ever since she was little.” Chrome answered for her.

“Though that’s no excuse to disown your own child.” Rika said, shaking her head. “She was only trying to protect her sister. The one the entire village always insists on selling off to the highest bidder like some sort of cattle. If they want a fight to determine the next leader. Then by all means, do so. But what need is there to auction off another living being like that?” Rika askes, disgusted. Especially after remembering Magma’s words.

“Of course, the Grand Bout is set to be redone. It’s going to be held next month.” Kohaku said.

“Are you saying Magma killed Gen to win the Grand Bout?” Chrome asked.

“It’s most certainly a possibility.” Rika nodded.

“So Gen really is dead?!” Suika asked frantically.

“No, he’s not dead.” Kuhaku shakes her head.

“Would it be really bad news if a guy like him became the elder?” Chrome asked.

“Yeah.” Senku nodded, “If Magma were to become the elder, it might be hard to even get the medicine to Ruri.”

“There’s no way he’d let me near her even for a check up.” Rika said, looking at the ground.

“It’s also an opportunity.” Kohaku added. “If a man from the kingdom of science defeats Magma and wins the Grand about, marries Ruri-nee, and becomes the elder, it’ll solve everything. Rounding up citizens for the kingdom of science and giving Ruri-nee the cure-all medicine would be easy.”

“Yeah. But strength. Isn’t exactly our forte.” Senku said.

“Yeah. But we can always get Ginro and Kinro involved. In fact, Kinro may be the only man in the entire village, aside from Kohaku, who may stand a chance against Magma in the form of power and skill.” Rika said happily.

With that, the group once again found themselves at the bridge. “Kinro, Ginro, there’s something I want to ask you.” Kohaku says. “How do you view Ruri-nee? Would you like to take her as your wife?”

The two men’s eyes pop out. That was not what they were expecting.

“I-I’ve never even thought about it.” Ginro says. “But Ruri-chan-” he struggles to find the words. “Ruri-sama is pretty, and I mean… her face is almost the same as yours, but… But she’s busty- I mean, she’s really graceful and cute, and she has big, round eyes…”

“Al you’ve talked about is about her face.” Kinro says. “Do you only ever look at a girl’s appearance? You’re utterly shallow, Ginro.”

Rika rolls her eyes. Honestly, it wasn’t Ginro that she was really interested in. They had no time for being nice. What they need is Kinro. “How about you. Answer the question Kinro.”

“My answer is simple. The gatekeeper doesn't ask questions. Rules are rules.” He answers. “But listening to one murder to themselves is not angaist the rules. I already understand that Senku isn’t evil. You can skip the explanation, as usual. What’s your objective?”

Kohaku takes a deep breath. “I want to save my sister’s life.”

“Ruri is a truly kind and genuine person. She doesn’t deserve to be tied down to someone like Magma. If she has to marry him. Then she truly will die.” Rika adds, looking him in the eye. “But if you win. I know you’ll treat her right. Your kind and just. Even if you two may not love each other. I know you’ll both treat each other well. Kinro, you didn’t participate in the last Grand Bout. But if you enter this time. I’m sure that you really can win. There’s more than just the title of elder at stake here. There’s also a life. So please. Help us save Ruri.”

“All right.” Kinro nodded

* * *

**All right. I know he kinda gets better later on in the story. But damn, Magma started off a total douche in the story.**


	12. Even after nearly 6,000 years...

**_Even after nearly 6,000 years..._ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 10, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**When a flower doesn't bloom you fix the environment in which it grows,**

**Not the flower.**

**~ The Vibrantmino**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

After Kinro and Ginro joined, most of the groups days, were spent like this:

In the morning, Kohau would leave to go fetch a pot of the hot spring water for Ruri. Well Rika would make her rounds, checking in on Ruri, the elders, and the 3 pregnant women, in the village.

The brothers would perform their guard duties until rotation, that would usually be the time Kohaku would return. And then she would train with the brothers. Constantly working on their form and strength.

Well the fighters trained for the Grand Bout, Senku, Chrome, and Rika would collect the materials needed to work on the cure-all drug for Ruri.

* * *

“Too shallow!” Kohaku shouted, easily countering both brothers' attacks simultaneously. “Do you really think you can defeat Magma like that?”

“Let’s take a break!” Ginro begged, running away.

“Now. Now. You can’t have that kind of attitude, if you want to win.” Rika said, coming back with Senku and Suika after collecting more firewood.

“No! She’s right!” Kinro shouted, jumping backwards to move out of Kohaku’s range. “Finish three more sets first!”

“Hold it!” Kohaku shouted. Her gaze then turned up towards Chrome, who had just been sitting on the entrance to the shed, observing the entire time. His gaze may have been on them, but it didn’t seem like his mind was with them. “Chrome.” She said, gaining his attention. “I’d really prefer to train you more than anyone. But Kinro and Ginro are the only ones who have a chance of defeating Magma. I'm sorry.”

“Yo, Chrome, she’s being all ‘sorry, sorry!’ about our plan to get Kinro or Ginro to marry Ruri because you're in love with her.” Senku said, in his signaturely brutal way. Only to have it ruined by his head snapping forward after a hard slap to his head, by Rika.

“Stop that! Don’t rub salt onto my brother's wounds!”

“How about you Stop hitting me. Humanity kinda needs my brain.” Senku said, rubbing his head.

“Oh please. I never hit anyone seriously. If I wanted to, I could easily hit you on a pressure point.” Rika rolled her eyes.

Senku’s eyes widened as he recalled where and how much force Rika had used, all the previous times she had hit him. “Wait! How do you know about those! Just how detailed is your book?”

“Several centuries old. Some of the first pages have become smudged, but those have been mostly passed down verbally at this point. My master focused a lot on pressure point healing, so that’s how it's one of my strong suits.” Rika answered.

Senku processes the information. "Your small and agile, so you'd be able to hit the pressure points quickly and move out of the way. So you'd be perfect field doctor. One capable of fighting and healing."

Meanwhile, Chrome was having a trip down memory lane, and remembered his promise to Ruri. He smiled, and to everyone's surprise, said, “Yeah. I’m totally cool with that.” He jumped down from the shed. “I can ask for nothing more than the cure-all science drug to save Ruri so she can like a good life. I’m the genius sciencer, after all.”

Senku chuckled. “Job-changing from a sorcerer to a sciencer, huh?”

“Yeah.” Chrome nodded. “I’m not calling myself a sorcerer anymore.”

“Let’s let the battle team deal with the Grand bout while we, the science team, focus on making the slugs drug.” Senku said to Rika and Chrome.

“Heck yeah!” Chrome shouted in agreement.

Rika nodded “Well. That only seems logical.”

* * *

**_And so,_ **

**_On that day,_ **

**_The science team and battle teams were formed._ **

* * *

Later that evening as the group checked up on Gen again, Kohaku told the group about her decision. “I plan on participating in the Grand Bout. The kingdom of science team, with Kinro, Ginro and me, will do whatever it takes to stop Magma’s victory.”

“Yeah.” Chrome nodded.

“Will that be enough? I mean, I doubt anyone other than Magma and his goons will enter. But that would be 3 vs 3. And I have no doubt that they will at least try to cheat.” Rika said, grinding up herbs.

“Well then. What’s stopping us from doing the same?” Senku asked.

Rika sighed, “Yeah. Well we’re gonna have to be careful on how we do it. Turquoise is gonna be the judge of the matches. If we’re gonna cheat. It’s gonna have to be done right. I’ll go see him tomorrow and ask him about the rules. Hopefully there will be some kind of loophole that we can exploit.”

“Look at you. Didn’t peg you as the cheating type.” Senku chuckled.

“Well. I’m honestly not above lying and cheating if it means that I can protect the people I care about. In fact, I’m a pretty good good liar. I learned everything I know from my mentor. But she never taught me how to take lives, only save them. I usually love to learn new things. But I hope that I never have to kill. It is the one lesson I never want to learn.”

After Rika’s little speech about herself, the shed was covered in a thin veil of silence. The only thing piercing through it, was the grinding of the leaves in the small clay bowls.

“Hey, Gen, are you all right?” Chrome asked, as the man's breathing became shaky.

“His recovery is going to take a long time at this rate.” Kohau observed. 

“Well there’s nothing we can do about that. The body takes time to heal.” Rika said, feeling upset at her lack of ability to help him anymore than that.

“Wait. That means…” Chrome said, as realization caught up with him.

“Yeah.” Senku nodded. “We have a short time limit before Tsukasa comes to kill me.”

Gen opened his eyes a little, realizing what he needed to do.

* * *

Later that night. After everyone but Senku and Rika, the former helping the latter with creating more medicine, had fallen asleep.

A few words were exchanged between the two, with the woman just watching the exchange.

That night, Gen fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

“I’m still sleepy.” Ginro, yawned.

“Wake up, Ginro.” Kinro told the younger. “You just agreed to do morning training until we rotate in our guard duty.”

“Oh, no!” Chrome shouted loud enough to shake the shed. “Gen’s vanished!”

“That bat bastard better not intend to tell Tsukasa that Senku’s alive!” Kohau said.

“This is bad, Senku. We have to go after him.” Chrome said.

“We have to catch the bat bastard, quick.” Kohaku shouted, preparing to chase after him.

“No!” Rika shouted, coming back after collecting some herbs in time to witness the scene. “Leave him be.”

“Rika! What are you-” Kohau to begin, only to be cut off by Senku.

“Rika’s right. If Gen didn’t have a millimetre of interest in science, he. Ever would have cooperated to begin with. He’s already made up his mind on whose side he was in when I made electricity. But as a superficial man, he has his superficial ways of saving face.”

“Men are such a pain in the ass, in any era.” Kohau sighed.

“I suppose…” Rika nodded in agreement, a fond smile spread across her face as she remembered Gen’s request for Senku.

* * *

_“Can you make it in this stone world, Senku-chan? Can you make a bottle of cola?” The mentalist asked._

_“Yeah, I can.” Senku nodded. “Even if no one else can.”_

* * *

“So. You were out collecting herbs again?” Senku asked Rika, raising an eyebrow.

The woman shrugged, as well as she could with the basket in her hands, “I was running low on blood clotting medicine. So I had to get some more of those herbs.”

“Didn’t I just help you make an entire jar full last night?” Senku chuckled.

“Hey. In my defence. It was a small jar. So small in fact. That I must have misplaced it.” Rika defended herself playfully.

“Into a bag, along with a canteen of water, and food? That you happen to leave out where Gen would easily see it.”

Rika shrugged again, “Kohaku’s right. Men are a pain in the ass. So we women have had to learn ways to deal with them, without harming their precious egos at the same time. Yet after nearly 6,000 years, you men still have no idea on how to deal with us women’s. I guess that’s the one question science can’t answer.”

“Don’t you have patients you need to check on?”

“Don’t you have a coal bottle you need to be making?” Rika threw back.

Senku chuckled, “Don’t you worry. I’ll have to apply science to make Gen a ridiculously chilled bottle of cola in time for when he gets back.


	13. This Story Is Just Beginning

**_This Story Is Just Beginning_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 11, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

May your glass always be half full.

~ Unknown

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

“Your strike is too shallow!” Kohaku shouts, stopping one of Kinro’s attacks and ducking out of the way. She then leaned back, stepping out of the way and directing Ginro’s incoming attack onto Kinro. “One of us must win the Grant Bout so that we can give Ruri-nee the cure-all medicine!”

“Wow. At this rate, we really do have a good chance of beating Magma. So the science team only has to focus on creating the cure-all drug for Ruri.” Rika said, standing beside Suika, Senku and Chrome.

“As for us. While Gen’s out deceiving Tsukasa, it’s time for us to get started on that cure-all drug.”

“Yeah!” Chrome shouted, excited to finally begin. “What are we making with science next?”

“There’s a material that’s just as important for building a civilization as iron.” Senku said, seriously. “The first man-made material in history, synthesized using science… Glass.”

“What’s that?” Chrome asked, never having heard of it before. “Aren’t we gonna make all sorts of drugs now that we have electricity and all that?”

Rika nodded, “At this point, shouldn’t we be focused on collecting the raw materials needed to make the drug."

“Yeah, we are.” Senku says. “Clay pots are no longer going to cut it for our happy chemistry experiments if we want to make the cure-sulfa drug.”

Rika hummed, “Now that I think about it. The clay pot was starting to crack. I'm guessing it was because of the air we kept blowing into it. I’m assuming the cracks appeared because of the heat?”

Senku nodded, “That’s one of the reasons we need glass. But it can also stand up to just about any chemical. Glass is the foundation of chemistry. Ten billion percent easy to process! Yet it’s tough as hell and durable!” he said, selling the material to the group. “You can even see through it, which means you can observe the chemicals inside.”

“Really? Oh, man.” says Chrome, amazed.

“All those traits do sound really useful.” Rika agreed.

Senku chuckled, “To top it all off, once we have glass, we might finally get a chance to yank that headpiece off or Great Detective Suika and see her true face.”

“Wait. Glass can help Suika?” Rika asked, suprized.

Senku walked over to Suika and popped her watermelon off her head.

“Wait Senku!” Kohaku shouted, instantly coming up next to him. She swiped the watermelon out of his hands, ready to put it back on to Suika. “Suika doesn’t want her face to be seen!”

"Take a good look.” Senku told the blond, hands still in the air.

Kohaku and Rika did as he asked, and within an instant he was pushed aside and replaced by Rika. "Wow, Suika! You’re perfectly adorable!” Kohaku exclaimed, holding her cheeks, hearts in her eyes.

Rika’s expression mirrored Kohaku’s. “Aww, you really are just the cutest thing.”

Suika's adorable bashful face, was perfectly surrounded by her short, soft, blond hair. Her big brown eyes taking up almost all of the top half of her face. Giving her the perfect cute look. Then, that image was shattered when she narrowed her eyes, trying to focus onto them, her face scrunching up like an old ladies.

“What the hell?!” The two girls and Chrome exclaimed, eye’s nearly popping out of their heads.

“I have the fuzzy sickness in my eyes.” Suika explained. “Everything looks fuzzy to me, so I end up looking like this when I try really hard to see, and it’s embarrassing.” She then popped her mask back on, and the skip in her step returned. “But with this mask, for some reason, it’s easier to see!”

“Aww, Suika. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed about something like that. There have been similar cases like this in the past. Though we may not have a cure for it yet. You discovered your own little way to help yourself. And plus, Senku said that the glass were gonna be making can help you.” Rika coed, hugging the girl.

Senku nodded “Yeah, what Suika’s experiencing is the pinhole effect.” Seeing everyone’s confused expression, he explained the term. “If you look at an object through a small hole, the light passing through it narrows, bringing it into focus.”

“What does glass have to do with Suika’s fuzzy sickness?” Chrome asks, scratching his head.

“It has ten billion percent to do with it!” Senku exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers. He then turned to the youngest girl in their little group, “Listen up, Suika.” He said, clasping her shoulders, he looked at her, right in the eyes. “You’re nearsighted as hell. That’s not a disease. It’s not even a defect. In a technological civilization, it doesn’t even bother anyone. We have eyes of science, made from glass. They’re called glasses, and they solve everything.”

“Science users can make eyes?” Suika asked, amazed. “That’s so amazing.”

“Yeah.” Senku agreed, a soft smile on his face.

“If I could, I’d love to see the beauty of the world, too. Even if it’s just once.” The girl said, starting to cry. “I want to meet you guys without fuzziness.” I want to meet the real you, just once.”

“Suika. No need to cry.” Rika said, pulling the girl even closer. “If what Senku say’s is true. Then science really can help you see clearly. And I promise you, that the science team will do whatever it takes. To make sure that you can see.” Rika promised.

“Rika’s right! Let’s make this glass stuff!” Chrome shouts, getting all fired up.

“Yeah.” Kohaku follows. “What do we need to gather, Senku?”

“Glass is made mostly from quartz sand.” Senku explains, as they climb up the mountain. “I didn’t see any in the twins collection, actually.”

“I’m not going to collect sand.” Chrome says bluntly.

Rika shrugs, “We never really had a need for sand. It never really had any reactions, not even to fire. Which I now realize is because we didn’t have the temperature right. Either way, we had no need for it. So we never collected it.”

“That’s fine. You probably can’t find this sand unless you are looking for it. Though I did see a hint that’ll lead us to quartz sand.” Senku tells her.

They eventually reach an area of the mountain, with barely any greenery in sight. “This was the place.” Chrome announces. “This is where I found this translucent rock as a kid.”

Senku looked around, “That little tidbit is worth a ton.” He said, referring to the small chunk that Chrome was holding. He the. Got out a pole pick made out of stone and wood and began hitting away at the rocks near his feet. “That translucent rock, that crystal,” he went on, “tends to be found in areas of decayed granite, like this place.” After chipping away at the top layer, he pulled the broken off rock pieces up like egg shells. Below it, was a dark grey like sand. Scooping some up in his hand, he turned around to show the rest of the group what they would be searching for. “And all this sand here is the raw material for glass: quartz sand.”

Once they started, it wasn’t that hard to set a constant pace.

“Yo, the white grains are falling out like crazy!” Chrome exclaimed.

“This is fun!” Suika said from beside him.

“Yeah. But pace yourselfs. Go too fast you’ll burn out.” Rika said.

Senku turned around to look at her, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. “What are you doing up there?!” He shouted, referring to how the female brunette was effortlessly balanced between two jagged rocks, and chipping away at one of them.

“Oh, that?” Kohaku asks, “That’s nothing. Rika has been climbing trees and mountains since she could walk. She has the best balance out of everyone in the village. Actually. I think it’ll be better if I join her, that way. We can cover more area.” Kohaku says, jumping up to a position similar as the other girl. “We’ll get loads here.”

“All right. Just try to gather the see-through ones.” says Senku.

They continue to gather sand till afternoon. By the time they get back to base, it’s nearly sun set. The next step, is for them to begin grinding the sand down

“We grind down all the quartz sand into fine grains.” Senku says. Most of the sand that they had gathered was already fine to begin with. So that didn't take them long.

It was already night by the time they did finish, so they decided to push the rest of it to the next day.

* * *

“Then we mix it with a bunch of other stuff and melt it in the stove.” Senku instructed.

“What else do we need?” Chrome asks.

“We already have everything we need.” Senku answers. “Thanks to all our efforts so far. 10 percent carbonate, or sea shells. Twenty percent cooked seaweed. We used all this stuff when we made soap.”

“Now…” Senku panted, on his back, “We just through in some lead and we have super see-through lens glass.” Senku said, pouring the liquid solution into a pre-made mold.

Once the glass had cooled, it became a clear, see-through circular disk.

“It’s shiny and see-through!” Suika exclaimed.

“It’s like a gem.” Kohaku compared.

“That’s a weird-looking tool.” Suika said, referring to a wide green bamboo cylinder, that had a thinner bamboo running through it. It had a string wrapped around it, on the ends of the string, a short wooden piece was tied to.

“We’d die if we tried to polish glass by hand.” Senku answered.

“We can use that super tough corundum for polishing.” Chrome suggested, climbing up the shed to get it.

“Glass had a Mohs hardness of about 6. Corundum’s is 9.” Senku told him.

Chrome through him a thumbs up, “Polishing will be a piece of cake!”

“And the strongest is diamond with a hardness of 10.” Senku added.

“Here they do again with their stone talk.” Kohaku muttered from the side. “I can’t keep up with them.”

“Diamond is nuts! That’s insane!” Chrome exclaimed.

“Just goes to show you how strong Mother Nature really is.” Rika said from beside Senku.

The rest of the day was spent with the battle team training, and the science team working to perfect a pair of lenses. They did that through trial and error. 

They polished the glass a litre, and the. Had Suika see if she could read shapes pinned to a tree from a close distance. Having her only look through one eye, by having the other covered by a leaf, that was attacked to a thin branch.

Eventually, they reached the results that they were looking for. The next step was making a copy of the lense. Rika then secured the lenses into Suika’s watermelon.

“This is the first time Suika’s gonna see something clearly. What she sees should be special.” Chrome said, observing the mask.

“I know just the place!” Rika exclaimed.

* * *

“Suika, can you see what’s in front of you?” Senku asked the little for who was clutching Rika’s shirt in her small fists.

“They’re just sunflowers.” Suika squinted a little and answered. “It’s not like I can’t see at all, you know.” The girl pouted.

Senku then placed the watermelon on the girls head. Suika’s eyes widened as she saw the sunflowers clearly for the first time in her life. Her eyes flew to the sky, and down towards her friend, chalk. They then trailed upward to see Rika, who was still holding her to her chest. Suika turned her head to see Senku and Chrome standing only a couple steps away.

The young girl's eyes one again began to become fuzzy. This time though, it was because of tears of joy.

The four of them then spent the rest of the day, having a picnic by the sunflower field.

“I knew Rika would be this pretty. But you’re both surprisingly good-looking, Senku and Chrome.” Suika said happily.

“What do you mean, ‘surprisingly’? Jeez.” Chrome.

“It means exactly what it means.” Rika teased. “She called you good-looking. She was just surprised by it.” The brunette laughs.

“Hey!”

Senku chuckled at the trio’s exchange. “Next, we’re finally making glass instruments.” His face then converted into a sleazy one as he imagined his chemistry set, “Now that Suika’s labour potential has leveled up super high, we’re going to put together a full chemistry set.”

“Don’t call her ‘labour potential’!” The twins screamed at him in unison.

“Just let it end as a feel-good story!”continued Chrome.

Rika goes too far through there now empty picnic basket at his head. “Yeah. Do you have something against happy-ever-afters or something!!”

Senku looked at her in the eyes. “But a happy-ever-after means the story is ending. Now that we’ve required glass, this story is just beginning.”

** Acquired glass!! **


	14. Glass Blowing

**_Glass Blowing_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 11, Slow burn, Mention of a kink, mention of Senku sticking a toe in the gutter**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Most women want a man that’s already established.**

**A strong women will be a part of his struggle,**

**Survive it,**

**Succeed together,**

**And build an empire.**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

The next day, the science began the process of making a chemistry set. “It’s time for our fun glasswork class!” Senku laughed, steering a mixture in a large clay pot.

“Let’s get working!” Chrome said, throwing in another material into the pot. “We’re throwing these black rocks in, right?”

“Will these be enough?” Rika asks, looking over her shoulder at the remaining two pots of the rock.

“No.” Senku answered, following her gaze.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to keep them coming!” Suika said, running back over with a re-filled pot of the stone.

“You’ve gotten even more nimble, Suika.” Chrome complemented.

“I don’t mess up anymore now that everything isn’t fuzzy.” The little girl replied.

“That’s good. Now we don’t have to worry about you getting hurt because some things appeared fuzzy to you.” Rika said, sighing in relief.

“Don’t worry!” Suika exclaimed, her attention then turned to the rocks that began bubbling a white foam. “There’s white bubbles coming out.” She observed.

“This is the foam that’s created when you burn obsidian.” Senku told her, throwing a piece of obsidian that had fallen out, back into the pot. “We’re using the foam as insulation to make a glassblowing furnace.”

They then began using the foam to make the furnace. 

“This is kinda fun.” Rika giggled.

“Just make sure you don’t let that stuff dry on your hands. It’s a real pain to get off. Literally.” Senku said, bursting her bubble. “So remember to wet your hands every once in a while.”

“It has been noted.” Rika said, working a little faster now.

The next step was making an iron straw. Senku and Chrome worked on melting the iron, well Rika created a mold for the solution. 

She used two bamboo sticks to create a mild. She cut up the thick bamboo stick about a meter long, and the thinner one, only a couple more inches longer. She then stuck the longer bamboo into the shorter. Successfully creating a ring, that would be the mold for the iron straw.

They poured the iron mixture into its mold, and waited for it to cool.

Half an hour later, Chrome cut the mold up, leaving behind the iron straw they were looking for.

“We’ll use this to blow air into the glass. And that’s that.” Senku told them, dipping the end of the iron rod into the liquid glass solution.

Senku tried his hand at it, only to fail miserably. Chrome was next, but his results didn’t bear any results either.

Rika’s did look like cylinders, but they had far too many cracks in them to be usable.

Senku chuckled, “Hey, it was our first try. When I first started making clay pots, it took months before they looked decent. And at least Rika got some of it right. That's great for a first timer.” Despite Rika having the best results, a tiny voice in the back of his mind screamed at Senku not to let her handle the rod again. Or Kohaku was going to kill him.

“Months?!” Chrome and Rika shouted.

“We don’t have that much time!” Chrome exclaimed.

“I’m worried about Ruri-nee’s health, too.” Kohaku added.

“I’m not a glass craftsman.” Senku said, crossing his arms. “Trial and error is all we've got.”

“Only if there was someone who knew how to do this…” Rika mumbled.

Chrome’s eyes widened as something Senku said struck him. “A craftsman? That’s it! It’ll be right back.” Chrome shouted at them, “Come find me at the bridge in an hour!” He said, running to the direction of the village.”

“What’s he doing?” Senku asked, turning to look at Rika.

The brunette shrugged, “I have no idea. But if I had to guess, I think he may have an idea of someone who may be able to help us.”

“You think he’ll be able to convince them?” Kohaku asked.

“Who knows. We’ll just have to wait for him to come back to find out.” The other girl answered.

* * *

I’m an hour, Rika, Suika, Kohaku and Senku were waiting by the bridge for Chrome to come back.

“He always does this.” Rika sighs, walking back and forth in front of the bridge. “He says he’ll meet you somewhere, and then he’s late!”

“Calm down bunny. There he is.” Senku tells her, he’s gesturing his head in Chrome’s direction.

“Don’t call me bun-...” Rika starts, only to trail off in the end, when she sees, “... is that a tied up old man? That’s old man Kaseki. Did he kidnap an elder!”

“Hey, cut it out of Chrome.” Kaseki said to his kidnapper.

Clapping his hand to gather, Chrome begged, “Come on, Old Man Kaseki! We could really use your skills!”

“Hey Chrome. Here’s a suggestion untie him before you ask for something.” Rika said, rolling her eyes, as she went to untie the poor man.

“Nooo! Rika. You can’t do that. Then he’ll run away again.” Chrome said, grabbing her hand.

“Your sister is absolutely right. Is this how you ask for favours?” The old man asked, starting to sweat. “By tying them up for your kinky rope play.”

“Hey. Should an elder like you really be saying things like that. There are children present.” Rika asked, a blue coating her cheeks..

But old man Kaseki went on, ignoring her, “I’m not lending a single hand to your shady sorcery!”

“See? He just won’t come and help us.” Chrome said, scratching the back of his head.

Suika walked up to Kaseki, deciding to try her hand at convincing him to join. “Grandpa Kaseki…” she called, gaining everyone’s attention, “... I forgot to return your lacquer.”

“Oh, that’s right.” The old man nodded.

“Old man, were you the one who made that fantastic, seasoned shield?” Senku complement, referring to the shield that hung on Kohaku’s back. “With no iron tools and hardly any dyes to speak of?”

Rika chuckled, seeing where the green haired man was going with this. ‘That may just work.’

“It was a gift from when Kohak’s father, Kokuyo, won in the Grand Bout.” The craftsman answered. “I went all-out when I made it. Gosh, that really takes me back…”

Kohaku’s eyes turned glossy as she remembered when she got it from her father.

“The construction is ridiculously advanced for the technology, so I had a feeling there must be a really good craftsman.” Senku continued to complement Kaseki on their way back to the shed.

Kohaku had opted to wait by the bridge for Kinro and Ginro so they could begin training at once.

“But I never thought it’d be such a worn-out old fart.” Senku added.

Rika graves his wrist, pulling him closer she whispered into his ear, “Aren’t you supposed to be buttering him up.”

“Nope. I’m being honest. For a craftsman, that is the best kind of complement.” Senku replied.

“What are you two whispering about?” Kaseki asked, suspicious.

“Nothing much.” Senku said, not lying. It honestly wasn’t nothing to them. He decided to change topics before Kaseki could question more about the pair’s little exchange. “Is that awesome suspension bridge your handiwork, too?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Kaseki answered. After no one really paid his work any mind, he was more than willing to talk to another fascinated person about them. He then remembered what Senku had also done to his beloved bridge. “And you had the gall to pull the planks out! I’m never going to help you…” the old man declared.

“Come now grandpa Kaseki,” Rika says, adopting Suika’s name for him, “never say never.”

Rika was proven right within the next instant. Because the second Kaseki saw the failed glass pieces, he was entranced. “Wh-What’s this translucent stonework here?”

Senku and Chrome instantly turned on their sleazebag mode, making Rika sweat drop and Suika take a few steps back in fear.

“You don’t have to help us if you don’t want to.” Senku told him, grabbing the iron rod they made, he said, “Just sit there and watch. You're going to love this, Kaseki. This is going to be ten billion percent exhilarating for you.” Senku said, sticking the rod into the glass solution, he began the process of creating a glass piece.

‘I see. Heat makes it pliable and soft.’ The craftsman observed. ‘It’s like blubber.’

Chrome then blows air in the pipe, moulding the glass.

“What ease of moulding.” Kaseki said longingly.

“Crap, it’s too thick again.” Chrome said, messing it up.

At this point Kaseki was literally jumping on the balls of his feet. “What are you doing?!” The old man yelled like a child. “Darn it!”

Senku laughed in the background, this was going exactly like he wanted. ’One more failed attempt should really push him over the edge.’ He thought, starting another attempt.

‘He’s not spinning it steadily.’ Kaseki thought, noticing the mistake right away. ‘He’s never going to make a good weasel like that. They’re not doing this on purpose to provoke me, are they? Ugh, please…’’

Rika, having an idea of where the old man’s thoughts were going, chuckled. “They aren't pretending. They have no idea what they’re doing.” The girl told him honestly.

Senku chuckles, glancing at the Kaiseki out of the corner of his eyes, he says, “There’s no way a man who’s spent his whole life as a maker is going to stay put in front of something as drooltastic as glassblowing. Am I right, Old Man Kaseki?”

The man in question, clenched his teeth. “This is unbearable!” His muscles tense, he then pushed his arms out, breaking the stop in an instant, along with his shirt. “You got me good, damn it!” He said to Senku.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they got a good look at his muscles. “Eh…”

He then grabbed the iron rod out of Chrome’s hands. “Let me handle this.”

At this point the group's jaws were hanging open. Rika furiously rubbed her eyes, opened them, only to not believe what she saw, repeating the process a solid 3-to-5 times. “I don’t think that should be physically possible.” The brunette said, pointing a shay finger at the old man’s direction.

“Are you serious with those muscles?” Senku asked.

Kaseki began the process of making the glass. But unlike the others. His movements were steady, precise and quick. Despite it begging the first time he was handling the glass blowing tools... “... He‘s doing it perfectly.” Rika said, amazed. 

Chrome stepped in to help him when he needed a second pair of hands, helping him mind the bottom.

“Suikacm, water.” The craftsman commanded.

“Got it!” The girl responded, pouring water on one end of the glas. Kaseki then broke it using his tool. 

“Oh, man! Oh, damn!” We’re the only words that could come out of Chrome's mouth as he watched Kaseki. “Isn’t this your first time seeing glass?” He asked.

Senku chuckled, “He’s got for more years of craftwork experience.”

The craftsman made a sound of agreement. “I’ve been a craftsman for fifty years, believe it or not. I’m kinda big deal.”

“I do believe it. People usually pick a trade, and stick to it. Learning since young, then developing it your entire lives. And when the time comes, you pass it onto your students.” Rika nodded.

“Oh, wise and true words.” Kaseki nodded.

“Yeah,” Rika chuckled, agreeing, “But they aren't mine.” She admits. “They belonged to my mentor.”

“Hoshi , huh. Doesn't really sound like something that women would say. Then again, she did have her moments.” The old man said.

A silence fell over the area, Senku being the one to break it. “There are people like you in every age. From what I hear, Rika’s mentor was in the same basket as well. Dudes with true talent who’ve spent their whole lives with their heads down, dedicated to their work.” His gaze then fell to Chrome and Rika, ‘If we're talking about true talent, then that’s something neither Rika nor Chrome have. But they have something even stronger. A hunger to learn and grow.’ He chuckled, “... and that’s something invaluable.” 

“Huh?” Rika asked, being the only one to hear him.

“Nothing”, Senku shakes his head. “We can leave the glass to Kaseki, meanwhile, we should start building the salience lab.”

* * *

It took him the rest of the day, and all night as well. But by the next morning, the kingdom of science had gotten their lab.

** Acquired Science Lab!! **

“Sweet!” Chrome shouted, pumping his fist into the air, and everyone else cheered along with him.

Senku’s eyes glossed over as remembered his first lab. “Hey, what’s the matter, Senku?” Chrome asked, snapping him out of it. “We finally have a lab now! Show some joy!”

Rika slapped him over the head, “Dummy. Can’t you see he was having a moment.” She chastised.

“Yeah, sure. Yippee.” Senku said blandly. He then turned to the rest, “We’re just at the dawn of chemistry. Things are starting to look pretty fancy here in our kingdom of science, chock full of attractions ten billion times more fun than Tsukasa Land.

  
  


* * *

At this point, the kingdom of science’s home base was the shed with the mountain of minerals and herbs that Chrome and Rika have been collecting since kids.

They also had a foxtail millet ramen stand.

They had an iron making machine, where people who were at the ramen stand would have to work.

Then, in a corner was the training area. Where the battle team trained daily.

Something else that also worked as trading was the elbow grease generator.

The area which Kaseki spent most of his time was the blowing glass station. Which had an oven, and a space where the scorching hot glass could cool slowly so it wouldn’t crack.

And the place where Senku, Rika and Chrome spent most days and some nights on ends, hails up on, was the laboratory.

**They were now charging down the sulfa drug route with all kinds of insane chemicals.**

* * *

“It’s kind of spectacular, isn’t it?” Chrome asked, as he and Rika came to stand beside Senku. “This kingdom of science is starting to heat up.”

“And to think a few weeks ago it was just us.” Rika said, observing all the people who were working.

Senku chuckled, “We’ve only made the bare essentials. We wouldn’t get anywhere if we were missing any one of these.”

“Was the technology even crazier before the world collapsed?” Chrome asked.

“Yeah.” Senku nodded. “It took two million years to get there. And we’re going to catch up and run past it.”

Chrome started giggling in excitement.

“Sure is one hell of a goal we got there.” Rika said, leaning back against the entrance to the lab.

“And our first step is the cure-all sulfa drug” Senku says from over his shoulder, as he enters the lab.


	15. I need you too

**_I need you too_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 11 and 12, Slow burn, cursing, disturbing image**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**I wish I could show you how much I care for you, how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Above all I wish I could show you how you’ve changed my life and how you make me a better person. But I can’t and I am so sorry about that. Because feelings are feelings… and I can’t handle them.**

**~ L.B.**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

Ginro falls flat on his but, panting. His gaze following the sound of “Yay!”, lands on Suika and Kaseki, celebrating another batch of successful glass beakers.

“The sorcery team’s so lucky.” The blond whined, ”They look like they’re having so much fun with shiny stuff. It’s not like we're…”, he then trailed off, as an idea struck him. “Hey, Kinro, what if…” he called to his brother. “What if the spear tip were super shiny? Don’t you think it would help you practice, since you could get a better sense of distance with your fuzzy vision?”

Kinro turns to him, narrowing his eyes he says, “what are you talking about, Ginro.”

Ginro shakes his head in denial, as if he wasn’t just trying to manipulate the older man, “Huh? Hey, speaking of shiny… Don’t you think we should have a golden spear and silver spear? Strictly for the Grand Bout, of course. We’ll totally need them to win, won’t we?”

Kinro nods, linking arms with his brother, the pair walk over to the laboratory. Where Senku, Rika, Chrome and Kohaku were working.

The group listens to the brothers request, their reactions wearying from Kohaku and Senku’s deadpanned looks, to Rika’s smile.

“I don’t know anything about fighting.” Senku whispered to Kohaku. “Is it true that a gold and silver spear will help them beat Magma?”

“Senku, to borrow your words, they ten billion percent just want gold and silver spears.” She answered.

“Oh, come on. Just look at their hopeful expressions.” Rika said from his other side, pointing at Ginro who had taken a couple steps into the lab.

“I mean, now that you have all this… glass, was it?” Ginro asks, hopefully. “And this amazing laboratory…” he went on, “I thought maybe you could make a silver spear, you know. And then taking down Magma will be easy-peasy.”

Senku chuckled, a plan forming in his head. “That’s right. Now that we have glassware, we’re going to have to suck it up and go get the most difficult material to obtain.” Senku said, turning around and walking to the back of the lab he went on, “All right. Let’s break in this brand new laboratory by making a silver spear.”

Kinro and Ginro both shouted, but their reasons were completely different from each other. “I'm sorry, Kinro.” Ginro said, sounding not the least bit sincere. “I have a way of becoming everyone’s favourite.”

Rika raised an eyebrow, wondering where Senku was going with this. But her question was soon answered when Senku said, “You aren’t the slightest bit my favourite, idiot. This could literally cost you your life, Ginro.” The smile on Ginro’s face dropped, “We’re off on a great adventure to find chemistry's greatest treasure. You’ll be putting your life on the line in a maximum danger area. You could seriously die there in an instant.” Senku said evilly, scaring Ginro.

“It’s times like these I wonder…” Rika said wearily, “...Are you really a good guy, Senku?”

“Rika. I need you to go get a rock from the shed. You’ll know it when you see it. It looks like it has light silver roots growing from it.” Senku ordered the brunette.

“All right.” Rika complied, going to go get it, she had an idea what Senku was looking for. When she entered the shed, she spotted it right away. Senku was right. It was the only stone with light silver root’s growing out of it.

When she came back out, Senku, Chrome and Suika had already set up a station between the lab and the shed.

When Rika’s feet hit the ground, Chrome snatched it out of her hands, and held it up to his face. “So this thin hair-like stuff is going to turn into silver? Damn… I thought they were roots from some plant.” He says.

Rika flicks his forehead, “Hey. A please sure would be nice!”

Ginro chuckled from the side, “That’s going to become my silver spear, huh? Man, science sure is strange, isn’t it? Speaking of which…” he went on, “Kinro, you already got your golden spear, ri- Oh, wait…” he cut himself off, “Sorry! I didn’t notice. Who would have thought we’d only get a silver spear, and not a golden one?”

“Has he already forgotten that with his silver spear, comes danger?” Rika asks, as she watches Kohaku kick the boy in a tree.

“Hang on, though. Why are you only making a silver spear?” Chrome asks.

“Because we need it to get the maximum danger materials.” Senku answers, getting ready to dip the spear into the solution they created.

When it comes out, it cools instantly.

“Yes!” Ginro shouts, jumping up, he snatches the spear from the science team. “I finally have a silver spear.” He says, with hearts in his eyes. “Yay! Thanks, Senku.”

“Yippee! Yippee!” Suika starts chanting along with him for no reason.

Kinro turns around, huffing.

Senku chuckles as he watches Ginro kiss the spear. “You don’t owe me one millimeter of thanks.” He says, picking up a bag of empty jars. “I didn’t make it for you. Come on, let’s get moving. Ginro, your job is to be the team’s bodyguard.”

Ginro gets starry eyed as he imagines holding Rika or Kohaku in his arms like a hero.

After that, he begins chanting “Bodyguard! Bodyguard! Bodyguard!” The entire way there.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Rika sighs.

“Hey, this is the hot spring area that I draw hot water from all the time.” Kohaku says after a while, noticing the area they've travelled to.

Chrome looks around, “I came all prepared because you said it was going to be ‘maximum danger’.”

Rika’s eyes widen as a thought strikes her, “Don’t tell me the hot spring water is bad for Ruri!” She exclaims.

Senku chuckles, shaking his head, he says, “The exact opposite actually. But we’re not here for that. It gets dangerous up ahead. Ginro, quit messing around and hold your spear forward.” He orders the boy who had been spinning it around in circles above his head.

“Huh?” Ginro asks, as Senku directs the spear forward.

“This silver spear is a sensor.” Senku explains, “That’s what I made it for. Take a good look at the tip. If that silver spear turns black…”

“If it turns black…?” The blond repeats, gulping.

Narrowing his eyes, Senku answers, “A few seconds later, you’ll be dead. You need to get away within 0.1 seconds. We’ll all run, too. The enemy we’re about to go up against will send us to the afterlife with just one mistake. This is the greatest hurdle in making sulfa drugs.”

The group walks in silence after Senku’s statement. That is, until Chrome notices something in the water, or more like a lack of. “There isn’t a single fish in this river.” He says, kneeling down to get a closer look at the water.

“I know.” Senku answers. “Nothing but emerald green liverwort. This is it for sure. Our goal is upstream from here.”

Kohaku Followed his gaze. “So the greatest hurdle is up ahead…”

“It’s okay.” Ginro said shakily, from a little further than them. The blond has his arms extended, gripping the very edge of the spear. “It’s okay.” He kept repeating to himself. “It’s not black yet.”

Rika’s eyebrows twitched, “I’m all for taking precautions. But that’s just sad.” She turned her head to look at Senku, “You created that.”

Senku chuckles, shrugging his shoulders, he says, “Well I was just being honest. But that’s not the problem. Senku spins around and shouts at Ginro, “What the hell is the sensor doing walking at the back, Ginro?!”

“Well, you said I was gonna die! I’m scared!” The boy yelled back, crying a bit.

Kohaku huffed, “Want to switch places with me, then? Hand over the silver spear.” She says blandly.

“Never!” Ginro said, pulling it closer to his body. “I’ll do it! I’ll do it, all right?!”

“Makeup your mind!” Rika shouted at him.

Ginro began his chant all over again, but at least this time he walks in the front.

“You all right?” Rika asks Senku, who looks like he is barely able to keep his body standing upright.

Senku was about to answer, when they were called by Ginro. “Chrome, Senku, Rika, Kohaku-chan…”

“Where here, Senku.” Chrome said, following Ginro’s gaze.

“I knew it.” Senku panted, collapsing against a rock. “We’ve found the source of the materials that were our greatest hurdle.”

“I don’t even know what we’re here to gather, but I at least appreciate this is our goal.” Kohaku says, staring at the view. “It’s so divine and beautiful… An entire spring of emerald green.”

Rika nods in agreement, “It’s breathtaking....”, she says, taking in the view of the majestic clear blue lake. It’s water sparkling like a gem under the sun.

Ginro was so entranced by it, that he started seeing a gorgeous turquoise haired beauty beckoning him. He began walking forward, in a trance.

Senku’s eyes narrowed, as he thought of something.

“What’s up, Senku!” Chrome asked, noticing the serious look on his face. “Is this not our goal?” He asks.

“No, it is.” Senku answered. “This is perfect.”

Rika’s eye’s widen as she remembers something, “Didn’t you say this was dangerous?!”

Senku turns to the brunette, “Your right. It’s this green water that we’re here to collect. But the geography bugs me. The poison gases that form here, hydrogen sulfide and sulfur dioxide, are heavier than air. They settle in dips like this one.”

“Is that what the silver spear’s supposed to warn us about?” Chrome asked.

“Yeah.” Senku affirmed, “Silver reacts with hydrogen sulfide and turns black instantly…”

Rika's eyes instantly darted to the tip of Ginro’s spear. “GINRO! Get back here!” She shouted.

But the blond couldn’t hear her, if he did, his brain failed to process it, entranced by the beauty he was imagining. He continued to walk forward, and that’s when his spear turned a dark black.

Luckily for him though, Kohaku pulled him backward within that instant, jumping backwards as she did so.

Just as she did that, the group watched as a flock of crows, that were flying too close to the lake, collapsed into it. 

Ginro began shaking, he panicked as he struggled to get away from something. The beautiful woman he was imaging, turned hideous, as parts of her skin began to melt off of her. “Go away!” He shouted, waving his arms in front of him.

“Calm down! There’s no one there!” Kohaku tried to reason with him. “There’s no one there Ginro!”

“He’s hallucinating.” Rika diagnosed. “But why? Is it something in the water?” She asked Senku, who nodded.

“It’s melting.” Kohaku said, watching as a wing, of a crow, that was still above the water. “The bird’s wing…”

“That could have been us.” Rika shuddered at the image.

* * *

On their way back, Chrome asks the dual haired man, “What’s the deal with this spring’s water, Senku?!” 

Senku forward as he spoke, “It was discovered around the 8th century, in the midst of alchemy research. In my time, it was a chemical that served as the foundation for all kinds of chemical industries… Sulfuric Acid.”

“And we can’t make the cure-all drug for Ruri without this sulfuric acid stuff?” Chrome asked.

“Nope.” Senku answers. “We need to secure a source of sulfuric acid anyway, or chemistry won’t develops any further.

Rika face shifted into one of worry, “Then how exactly are we supposed to get the sulfuric acid. I mean, just look at what it did to that bird.”

At this point, they’ve made it back to home base, and Ginro wastes no time in collapsing against a tree, burning his head in his knees.

“We’ll have to push our way through to gather some.” Kohaku says, getting ready to leave again. “I’ll risk my life as many times as it takes to save Ruri-nee. With my speed…”

“Wait! Kohaku, didn’t you see how quickly it killed that bird?” Rika says, grabbing the blonds wrist. “Don’t be reckless.”

Kohaku looks like she’s about to argue but Senku stops her, “Rika’s right.” He says. “Back in my age, there was a group that went to do research around an area of sulfuric acid like this one. The man in front knelt for a moment, maybe to tie his shoelaces. He was dead. There was hydrogen sulfide at his head’s height when he knelt. This is an accident that actually happened.” He told them. Suika was shaking, well Chrome and Rika could only stare at him, open mouth. “Human’s don’t stand a chance when Mother Nature wants us dead.” He told them honestly. “It doesn't matter how stupidly fast you are, Kohaku.”

“Then what are we supposed to do, Senku?” The blond haired young woman, asked. “I have to save Ruri-nee, no matter what!”

Senku smiled, “What else? We’re going to make gas masks.”

“Gas masks?” Rika released, confused.

Senku continues, “The only way to fight a chemical enemy is with chemistry.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the day making the gas masks. They use leather to make the cover, and the pipe. And bamboo to make the face pipes. They then cover the leather pipe in lacquer. 

Senku chuckled, “We’ll have to see how much poison we can breathe through this. We can't rely on trial and error this time. An error would mean our death.” He says, holding the mask up.

“Isn’t that a little too risky?” Rika asks, a worried expression on her face.

“All right, my mask’s next.” Chrome says, looking at the blue prints.

“You won’t need one.” Senku says, he see’s Rika about to open her mouth to protest, and cuts her off as well, “that goes for you too.”

“What do you mean?!” Rika asks, appalled.

“Chrome. Rika. You aren’t coming with us to get sulfuric acid anymore. Stay here.” Senku orders.

“What? Where’s this coming fr-” Chrome begins.

“Shut up and listen.” Senku interrupts. “These gas masks aren’t guaranteed to work. Who’s going to save Ruri if all the scientists go down?” He asks, his gaze the. Turns to meet Rika, “and I doubt the village would be able to survive even a winter without their medic.”

Rika looks at the ground in dismay, ‘I never even considered that.’

Senku took a step toward them, “All humans die eventually. But knowledge doesn't. It’s been passed down for two million years. Listen up you two. I’m going to pass down all the science I know, all two million years of human civilisation, to the both of you, right now.”

“Wait, wait, hang in! It’s too soon!” Chrome says, waving his arms around. “Quit talking like we’re going to replace you or something! Jazz, that’s so ominous!”

Rika nods along with him, “There’s no way we’re ready. If that’s the case, then that’s more of a reason for us to go instead of you!” She argues.

“We, aren’t you kind?” Senku says, raising his arms. “What are you, my girlfriend?”

‘Girlfriend!’ Rika blushes at the thought. ‘Wait!’ She shakes her head, ‘That’s not the important thing right now!’

“I don’t have one millimetre of interest in dying, so relax.” Senku tells them. “But the only way to cure Ruri’s disease is to charge into the poison gas and get some sulfuric acid. If the three of us do go down to gather, in that instant, all science will disappear from the face of the Earth.”

“So we’re staying behind in case you did.” Chrome summarized.

“Yeah.” Senku nods. “After I pass down all my knowledge of science.”

Chrome and Rika look at each other, nod, and say to gather, “We’re not taking it, if that’s the case!”

Senku looks at them, surprised. “What are you two, kids?” He asks, eye twitching. “Don’t get so fussy about staying home-”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Rika asks, frowning.

“She’s right. That’s not the point! We have no intention of helping you with a plan that makes it okay for our friend to die!” Chrome shouts. “Sorry to disappoint you, Senku, but we’re not taking your knowledge. So if you croak, it’s game over for science! You’re coming back alive, ten billion percent! You have to, Senku!” Chrome yells, punching the tree next to his head. 

The two men are trapped in a staring contest, never taking their eyes off each other.

Then Rika starts... giggling?

Surprising everyone. “Are you… ok?” Senku asks, after watching her laugh for a while.

The brunette waves her hands in front of her, still laughing. “It’s not that. I just find it funny how the back up plan you intend to place, in case you died. Ended up being the same thing we used against you.”

Everyone cracked a smile at girl's logic. Chrome then got serious again. “Besides, why are you, the key figure of science, doing the r raid through the poison gas? Just use me, or someone else. Senku, that’s what you would call ‘logical’. And yet, you're like, ‘Chrome, Rika, you’re staying at home.’ You seem to think you need to protect us. What are we, your kids? Don’t patronize us, asshole.”

Senku crossed his arms, “I’m not patronising anyone, idiot. My reasoning is logical. I know everything about how the gas mask works and about the materials we’re going to get, so our best bet is for me to go. That’s all. Plus the village really won’t survive if Rika isn’t there. And she would!’t survive if you aren't. The village needs her, and she needs you.”

“But I need you too.” The girl said, surprising Senku. His head whipped around, a ruby red meeting an emerald green. The girl blushed, realizing that she had said that out loud, without meaning to. “I-I mean…”

“Yeah…” Senku nodded, “I get what you mean.”

* * *

**_That day, Rika may have blurted out her true feelings. But they both knew that they would need to wait a little while longer before he could even consider it._ **

**_***_ **

**_(At that same time. Chrome's big brother instincts screamed at him to let Senku go on his own. Humanity be damned.)_ **

* * *

“Either way, that’s our best bet.”

“That’s not our best bet!” Chrome shouted at Senku. “The best bet is for us science users to tag team. We can save each other if it comes to that. Am I wrong?”

Senku’s eyes grew glossy, but then he chuckled, trying to hide his emotions. “When it comes to ‘that,’ we’ll already be dead from the poison gas. There’s no saving each other.”

“B-But there might be, like, an ‘Oh, shit, my leg’s cramping!’ type of situation!” Chrome argued.

“Yeah, you’re right. It might be just 0.1 percent, but it would raise my chances of survival.” Senku says, giving in. But there was one thing he was absolutely not budging on, “But Rika stays.”


	16. Selfish and Selfless

**_Selfish and Selfless_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on Riichiro Inagaki’s story “Dr. Stone”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 12, Slow burn,**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**Sometimes you have to be selfish to be selfless.**

**~ Edward Albert**

**(Or it can go both ways)**

**Sometimes you have to be selfless to be selfish.**

**~ Me**

* * *

**{Third P.O.V.}**

Rika sighed, as she walked to Ruri’s house. ‘This isn't fair.’ She thought. ‘I can’t believe those two actually left me behind.

Her thoughts couldn’t help but drift back to what Senku had said the night they were looking at the stars, before they left...

* * *

_“Rika. You can trust me with your brother's life.”_

* * *

True, Senku said he’d watch out for Chrome. Though that wouldn't stop her from worrying about Senku.

But what would, is what Chrome had promised her when he pulled her aside right before they left…

* * *

_“Rika, I promise you, I’ll look after Senku.”_

* * *

Rika smiled as she remembered both their words.

“Rika. There you are.” Ruri said, bringing the brunette out of the thoughts. She was so deep in them that she never noticed when she had reached the priestesses home.

“Good morning Ruri, Turquoise. How are you doing today?” Rika asked.

Turquoise nodded in acknowledgment, while Ruri smiled, “The usual.”

“I see. How many coughing fits have you had since the last time I saw you?” Rika asked, standing in front of the girl.

“15.” Ruri answers.

“So that’s 5 per day.” Rika says, quickly calculating the average.

Rika hands the bag she had been carrying to Turquoise, and turns to Ruri, “I’m gonna prepare your meal plan for the next couple of days. I’ve also brought the herbs here, so you don’t have to worry about that either.”

Ruri nods, seeing that was all she had to talk about for today, Rika turned around, and was about to go out the door. She opened her mouth to say ‘Goodbye.’, when 

Ruri, called to her, “Rika. Wait.” The blond then turned to the other woman,“Turquoise, can you please leave us for now.”

Turquoise looked from Ruri to Rika, seeing no harm in leaving the two together, she nodded, and walked down the stairs.

“Is there something else you need to ask me?” Rika asks.

Ruri nods, and pats the edge of her large seat, “Come sit down with me. It’s been forever since we last talked. Ever since this new sorcerer came, you’ve haven’t been visiting much either.”

“Sorry.” Rika apologized, “We’ve just been really busy.”

“With what?” Rika frowned, she really didn’t want to tell Ruri about the cure-all drug, especially when she wasn’t sure Senku and her brother would come back. Rika quickly shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts out of her head.

“Oh nothing much. We’ve just been learning a lot from this guy.” Rika answered, she chose not to lie, and instead just opted to leave some things out. “And he’s not a sourcer, he’s a scientist.” Rika corrected.

Ruri’s eyes widened a fraction at the title. “I see.” The blond nodded. “Rika, please tell me more about him.” Ruri asked. ‘If he is who I think he is…’

Rika hesitated, but then began at the beginning “Well me and Chrome first meet him…”

* * *

“... Then, yesterday, he wanted us to stack back, well he went and got this drug that’s surrounded by poison.” It was difficult, because everything they were doing was going to lead up to it, but Rika was able to not mention anything about the cure-all medicine to Ruri.

“I see”, the blond nodded. “From what it sounds like, he doesn't want to put you in danger.”

“I know.” Rika sighed, “But how’s putting himself in danger supposed to be any better. On top of that, he wanted to give me and Chrome all the knowledge, as if that was supposed to make things better. It was like he was giving up on life.” Rika said, looking at the ground.

Ruri runs her fingers through Rika’s long hair,“Well, in his defence, I get where he’s coming from.”

“What do you mean?” Rika asks, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling.

“Do you know why Kohaku was disowned?” Ruri asks.

“I thought it was because she kept getting into trouble? And the Grand Bout was the last straw for your father. But the way you're asking, makes me think that’s not the case.” Rika answers

Ruri nods, “I was sick, and we all know I won’t live much longer. So too kee the hundred tales within the family, my father told Kohaku to become the next priestess, right before the Grand Bout.”

Rika pushed herself up using her hands in surprise, “What?!”

Ruri laughed lightly at her reaction, “But Kohaku deyned it.”

“Yeah. That sounds about right.” Rika nodded, she wouldn’t have expected Kohaku to do anything else.

“I wanted to give her the knowledge, because I had no idea how much longer I was gonna survive. Senku must have felt the same way.” Ruri said, getting back to their original topic.

“Yeah well. I suppose you're selfless, but me, Kohaku and Chrome are all selfish jerks. Kohaku did what she did, because she wanted you to continue living. She knew that if it weren’t for your role to the village, you would’ve given up already.” Rika said. When Ruri opened her mouth to protest, Rika glared at her, daring her to deny it. Her eyes then softened as she clasped Ruri’s hands in her own. “We don’t want you to die, Kohaku especially. And if she has to choose between the hundred tales, and you living just a day longer. She’d want you to live. Because she’s selfish. And now that I think about it, I am too. I’d rather give Senku a reason to come back and risk losing all two million years of knowledge, then let him think that everything would be fine if he were to die.” Rika admits.

Ruri looks at her, and cups her cheek, “From what it sounds like to me, Senku is both selfish and selfless. He was willing to risk his own life, in his desire to protect yours.”

Rika thought over the new information, but was brought out of them by a loud shriek. In the entryway stood Turquoise. “What are you two doing!” She shouted, seeing Rika’s leaned in form, and Ruri’s hand on the brunette’s cheek.

Rika’s eyes widened as she followed her trail of thought. “It’s not like that!”

* * *

**Safe to say, Rika wasn’t allowed to be alone with Ruri, for a long time after that.**

* * *

As Rika walked back to home she thought, ‘Selfish and Selfless at the same time. Huh, Senku… you may be one of the few people in the world who can pull that off.’

* * *

**I just caught a huge mistake I’ve been making. I always thought the white haired man who was with Ruri’s name was Turquoise, but his name was Jasper. And the woman next to him, her name was Turquoise. So sorry for that mix up.**


End file.
